Once Upon A Laugh
by Flower Dawn
Summary: Un merveilleux 4 mains parlant de tout, de rien. Une vie ordinaire dans un contexte extraordinaire. Association d'Artless Rose et Lauryane avec risque d'addiction. Alors Achevez-nous ou vouez-nous un culte par vos reviews.
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle fiction ! **

**Tout de suite, maintenant, voici le prologue !**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

- Poppy ! me crie Paul attablé au bar pour me tenter dans un dernier verre.

C'est sans me faire prier que je prends place à ses côtés. Je suis ce genre de personne, ne sachant pas s'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agit de s'amuser et pour moi le divertissement va de pair avec l'alcool. J'ai toujours été une fille insouciante, insouciante du lendemain, voulant juste profiter de l'instant présent, entourée par les gens qui me sont chers. J'aime prolonger les moments de plaisir entre amis. Surtout ce soir, alors que c'est la dernière soirée où les rosters de la WWE sont réunis avant la séparation du départ en tournée.

Au collège j'étais très sage, une élève modèle. Puis j'ai découvert le lycée... quelle libération ! Je n'étais pas LA fille populaire mais j'avais une certaine réputation à tenir. On me connaissait parce que j'étais toujours là où il fallait et avec les bonnes personnes. Sachant m'entourer pour être vue.

Sans être inconsciente, j'aime m'amuser, danser, rigoler. Je profite de la vie. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait après tout. Intégrée dans une bande de joyeux fanfarons, j'ai continué à développer mon goût certain pour les fêtes en allant à la fac.

Et ici au sein de la WWE je ne suis pas en reste. Si un de mes collègues peu débrouillard doit organiser une fête, il me téléphone, je suis la personne chez qui il faut être ou celle à contacter.

J'ai la chance que mes amis les plus proches aient eux aussi un gène de l'amusement surdéveloppé. Comment serait une fête sans Paul et April ? Bien monotone je pense, même si je m'efforcerai de faire le show pour impressionner mes convives.

Ma passion pour la fête est aussi partagée par mon adorable petit ami, un brin flambeur, qui aime se montrer et aime qu'on le remarque. À nous deux nous formons un véritable couple de jet setteurs. Nous pourrions écrire ensemble en une seule nuit le guide pratique du « Comment et où s'amuser aux USA »...

- Tu penses à quoi ? me demande Paul tout sourire.

- Au prochain cocktail que je vais boire !

Paul et moi rigolons de nos bêtises. Pour moi, ma vie est surtout remplie de mes amis, de mon petit ami et de rires. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce que je ferai demain.

Même si avec mon travail j'ai un planning précis établit - je sais où je vais atterrir, à quelle heure, dans quelle ville - ce que je ne sais jamais c'est dans quel club je serai après ma soirée de travail, avec quels amis j'aurai un fou rire et quels commérages je pourrai apprendre.

Je n'ai aucune volonté à calmer mes excès, je suis connue pour ça mais jamais ce volet de ma vie privée n'a entaché ma vie professionnelle. Tout ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel à ma vie est le contexte et les personnes qui y participent. Je n'ai pas d'histoire familiale chaotique, pas de passé tumultueux et encore moins un horrible secret à conserver, je suis simple, joyeuse, chaleureuse et évidemment une épicurienne.

Ainsi est ma vie.

Perdue dans toutes mes pensées, je tourne la tête vers Paul. Mon meilleur ami, le seul en qui j'ai une confiance plus qu'absolue. Non pas que ce soit mon seul ami, mais Paul est le seul qui m'ait toujours soutenu, qui ait toujours été là pour moi. Le seul pour qui, sans hésiter, je donnerai un de mes reins. Il est toujours souriant, généreux, franc, loyal et désespérément amoureux ! Je souris tendrement y repensant.

Paul est gay mais personne sauf ses plus proches amis n'est au courant. Il s'est formé une carapace d'hétérosexualité lorsqu'il est arrivé à la WWE. Dans ce type de boulot, où la quasi totalité des mecs se baladent en slip et sont bourrés de testostérones et de phéromones en ébullition, il n'est pas bon d'être homo. Ça exclut. À mon grand désespoir, les catcheurs ont des idées assez arrêtées sur les gays. Efféminés. Nymphomanes. Pervertis, sont les adjectifs qui reviennent le plus souvent. Alors Paul soupire son amour en secret.

Quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro aussi ! J'ai eu beau lui répéter, rien n'y a fait, « C'est l'Amour » qu'il me dit à chaque fois. Le fait que l'homme qu'il aime soit hétéro n'aurait pas arrêté Paul d'ordinaire. Mais le fait qu'il soit un de ses meilleurs amis le bloque. Il refuse de perdre son amitié qui lui tient tant.

- Il est pas trop sex' avec son accent anglais ?

Je rigole soudainement devant l'air attendri de Paul et tourne ma tête vers le fond de la pièce, où Stuart parle avec entrain. Paul à mes côtés soupire bruyamment.

Une légère pression de l'autre côté du canapé m'indique que quelqu'un s'y est installé. Je me retourne et aperçoit le sourire mystérieux d'April, ma meilleure amie.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu !

April est quelqu'un de très direct. De totalement franc. Elle n'hésite jamais à se lancer dans les disputes, puisqu'elle arrive, par je ne sais quel miracle encore, à embobiner son adversaire et à le faire plier sans avoir recours à ses poings. Venant d'une famille bourgeoise d'Irlande, elle a bénéficié des cours haute gamme avant de partir à l'aventure aux Etats-Unis et de se lancer dans le catch, à la plus grande surprise de ses parents. Elle a conservé son fort accent et son vocabulaire relevé qui contrastent avec son air angélique et son visage enfantin encadré de ses longues boucles rousses. Ce côté doux cache en réalité une personnalité bien affirmée et une commère de premier ordre.

- J'étais en train de flâner au travers des différentes pièces de ce splendide appartement victorien quand tout à coup, j'ai surpris une conversation des plus cocasses ! Nick, passablement éméché, courtisait Barbara !

Tandis qu'elle pouffe de rire, je regarde Paul qui a l'air aussi consterné que moi. Il est vrai que j'adore April mais elle est constamment à côté de la plaque. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'apprécie autant d'ailleurs. Elle n'est comme personne, toujours sur une autre planète, une planète qui tournerait encore au XVIIIe siècle...

- Euh... Ap'... Nick sort avec Barbara depuis deux mois déjà...

- Quoi ? Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez éludé ce fait tous les deux ?

- Baaaah... étant donné qu'ils se roulent des pelles devant tout le monde, on s'est dit que tu l'avais aussi compris...

April se tait et nous fixe, surprise.

- Comme c'est fâcheux ! Moi qui pensais tenir une information digne de ce nom !

Et elle repart de son rire cristallin.

Ma vie se résume à peu de choses. Toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Un meilleur ami pervers, une meilleure amie débarquant d'une autre planète, un petit copain jaloux même des plantes, un rythme de travail étrange mais délicieux.

**oOoOo**

- Alors tu l'admires encore ? me demande Poppy installée à mes côtés sur la banquette.

- Comment ne pas être attiré par ce mec aussi ?

- Paul… soupire t-elle.

- Non Poppy n'y pense même pas ! dis-je pour la couper, devinant la suite de ses propos.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit tendrement. Elle va me faire plier je le sais. Malheureusement j'accède trop facilement à ses demandes, surtout quand il s'agit de parler de nos histoires d'amour, existantes ou fantasmées.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais….

- Poppy tu sais comment les homos sont considérés ici, je prends le risque de perdre un ami mais aussi que ça se sache.

- Ah donc tu veux bien parler. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Bien sûr que je vais lui en parler à qui d'autre à part April et elle ? Poppy se lève et je peux voir Ted au fond de la salle suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Il la suit du regard, attiré par ce que mon amie dégage. Ils sont loin de ces couples pots de colle. Ted et Poppy savent passer du temps loin de l'autre, chacun pouvant profiter de ses amis. Mais Ted reste toujours attentif à elle, l'admirant du coin de l'œil. Poppy, en revenant, s'installe et me donne un verre rempli d'un liquide bleu.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Lui dis-je.

- Hein ?

- Ted. Lui dis-je en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Poppy lève la tête vers son « Chou » - comme elle aime l'appeler - et lui adresse un des sourire dont elle a le secret, Ted lui répond de la même manière.

- Vous avez prévu quoi demain ?

- Aucune idée et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet… Stuart !

Je soupire faussement blasé et boit une gorgée du délicieux cocktail. Poppy rigole en me regardant et j'abdique : « _Si ça peut te faire plaisir de parler de lui _». Elle en sautillerait presque que j'accorde enfin une discussion sur Stuart !

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Enfin que tu ne sais pas déjà ?

- Si je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire ce qu'il y a à savoir ? rigole Poppy.

- Je suis follement amoureux d'un hétéro qui est un de mes amis.

Poppy émet le bruit d'un son de jeu télévisé. Celui qui vous indique que vous venez de vous trompez et enchaîne en disant : « Mauvaise réponse je sais déjà ! »

- Ce que je veux savoir Paul, c'est pourquoi ?

- C'est l'amour ! C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup ! Son flegme britannique, son accent, son physique, sa gentillesse…

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

- Je me mets en danger. Tu le sais que c'est trop risqué. Et Stu est un de mes meilleurs amis. Je préfère l'avoir dans mon entourage plutôt que de le voir me fuir !

- Et si tu tentais subtilement ?

- Subtilement ? Moi subtile ?

- Euh... Oui ça ne va pas ensemble ! rigole Poppy !

Tout d'un coup elle s'arrête net. Je vois bien qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit, qu'elle pense à quelque chose de très sérieux.

- Mais je sais ! s'écrie Poppy

- Oh non non, tu sais rien du tout !

- Mais si ! dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur le bras. T'es pas subtile, alors Ap' et moi on va monter un plan pour tenter une approche !

- Ah non vous ne faites rien toutes les deux ! Rien du tout ! Et surtout pas vous deux ensemble !

- Humm… Petite blonde à 10 heures. Elle t'a repéré et arrive.

- Je vais encore devoir me sacrifier. Dit Paul.

- Arrête j'aime pas quand tu dis ça.

La petite blonde approche, plutôt mignonne. Elle propose qu'on aille danser, je me dois d'accepter. Je dois donner l'illusion, faire croire au reste du groupe que je suis à caser dans la catégorie des hétéros. Je prends la main de la jolie demoiselle, et abandonne une Poppy morose sur la banquette.

Je n'hésite pas à répondre au désir que cette jeune demoiselle ne cache pas. Elle me veut mais ne m'aura pas. Elles me veulent toutes. Je les chauffe comme elles pensent m'allumer et les laisse finir la soirée seules.

Je me déhanche contre elle, la prend par la taille, l'approche, effleure sa peau. Je joue beaucoup avec cette fille, imaginant qu'un jour je pourrai me comporter comme ça avec Stuart.

Je la fais frissonner. Je lui donne chaud. Elle fait tomber toutes ses barrières. Si je le voulais, je pourrai l'emmener dans les toilettes de cette boîte et en faire ce que je veux. Elle m'offre son corps. Elle se donne à moi. Mais je ne veux pas d'elle, je le veux lui.

Je retourne aux côtés de Poppy et Ap' qui me regardaient pendant que je faisais illusion.

- Bien joué ! me dit Poppy.

- Merci je n'ai plus rien à prouver de la soirée.

- Donc on peut reprendre à Stuart… dit Poppy.

April semble d'accord car elle s'installe plus confortablement dans la banquette et c'est à deux paires d'yeux insistantes et impatientes que je fais face.

- Cet aprem on a parlé de la soirée, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait. Quand il a dit ça je me suis imaginé comment il serait habillé, quel jean moulant allait mettre en valeur son petit cul d'anglais, jusqu'où il ouvrirait sa chemise… On a failli me perdre sur ce coup là !

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour te ressaisir ? demande April.

- En imaginant que s'il était trop sexy, il repartirait au bras d'une fille !

- Vous êtes super potes pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée ensemble ? Vous ne l'êtes jamais ! affirme Poppy.

- Vous me connaissez, je bois, j'admire un cul, une bouille d'ange et ne me prive pas pour donner mon avis ! Voilà pourquoi mes fins de soirées je les passe avec vous !

- Ta franchise te perdra mon ami ! En attendant, sache que Poppy et moi-même, ici présentes, seront toujours là pour te veiller. Ta petite confidence reste sous bonne garde...

- Et je compte sur vous ! En parlant de franchise, vous savez ce que j'aimerai lui faire à cet homme ? L'embrasser en plaquant son corps contre …

- Mon amour ! Il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que je te conte un fait tout à fait passionnant ! Est-ce tu savais que Nick et Babara avaient une relation charnelle ? C'est extravagant non ? s'écrie April en m'interrompant car Phil venait d'arriver près de nous.

- Eux et bientôt Paul et la petite blonde de la piste de danse d'après ce que j'ai entendu, gros veinard !

- Elles sont toutes sous mon charme que veux-tu ? lui dis-je soulagé qu'il n'ait pas entendu toute la phrase.

Poppy se lève pour laisser sa place à Phil, afin qu'il puisse s'installer à côté d'une April m'ayant sauvé la mise.

- Viens à côté de moi. Dis-je en lui montrant la place.

- Désolée Paul, j'ai été invitée à danser. Dit-elle en me montrant Ted lui aussi debout face à ses amis.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai remarqué le départ de Stu que je me suis résigné à rentrer à l'hôtel. Il était partit avec Stephen. Aucun beau mec à se mettre sous la dent, trop de collègues présents pour que je tente une proie moyenne gamme. Aucun intérêt à rester à cette soirée.

**oOoOo**

Encore une gueule de bois.

Et ma tête qui cogne.

Je me redresse difficilement dans mon lit.

Ma chambre tangue.

Mes souvenirs de la veille affluent en masse.

_Flashback_

_Si je devais me ranger dans une catégorie, ce serait celle des psychopathes. Il fallait que tu le fasses encore hein ? Aller à cette soirée juste parce que tu savais pertinemment qu'il y allait. « Hoho comme c'est drôle Paul, moi aussi j'y vais ! ». Pathétique. Pathétique. Pathétique. Tu es définitivement pitoyable Stuart. Amoureux et pitoyable._

_J'arrive dans cette soirée où tous mes collègues sont réunis. La démarche assurée et « cool », j'ai l'air du mec qui sait ce qu'il veut, qui vient pour faire la fête. En réalité, je suis stressé comme pas deux. L'image du mec « relax » masque parfaitement mon trouble. Je me suis fait beau dans l'espoir ultime que Paul tombe amoureux de moi, comme ça, en me voyant. Je me suis rasé de près, ait mis de l'after shave, porte ma plus belle chemise. J'ai l'air d'un navet. Ou d'un pingouin. Je me sens mal et je suis ridicule. Évidemment Stuart que Paul va virer homo en te voyant arriver comme ça dans ta petite chemise en coton ! Grand dadet va !_

_Je me dirige instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce. Elle est assez sombre, je suis sûr de passer inaperçu. Manque de bol, tout le monde vient me parler. Je discute avec tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi. Je tente encore une fois de passer pour le mec ultra sympa, ultra sociable. Ils ont l'air de tomber dans le panneau. Au bout de trois conversations avec des moulins à paroles – que j'appelle accessoirement des divas – je fuis en direction du bar. À peine posé, j'avale un grand verre de punch. Aussi discret que je puisse être, je tourne la tête pour chercher Paul du regard._

_Je le trouve assis sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il a l'air décontracté, il rit. Il est magnifique... C'est quasiment un crime d'être aussi beau ! Et séduisant ! Drôle et intelligent aussi ! Comment fait-il pour ne pas voir toutes ces filles dégoulinantes soupirer lorsqu'il passe à côté d'elles ? Elles sont toutes à ses pieds ! Il n'a qu'à se baisser pour en ramasser à la pelle... et pourtant, il reste sourd à leurs murmures pompeux._

_Il a ce sourire qui me fait craquer. Un sourire si lumineux lorsqu'il parle, si éblouissant, un sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher d'accrocher. J'aimerai pouvoir en recevoir de ces sourires là. Mais je comprends qu'ils ne soient réservés qu'à ses amis les plus proches, April et Poppy. Je vendrai mes propres parents pour qu'il me sourit comme ça, rien qu'à moi._

_Et ce regard ! Ses yeux noisettes, brillants, vifs, rieurs. Tantôt tristes, fatigués, furieux, séducteurs. Le plus souvent, je les vois perdus dans le vague, avec cette lueur amoureuse qui me tue. Toujours cette même sensation déchirante. Il aime quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ne sort-il pas avec elle ? Elle sort peut-être déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

_- Stuart ? Stuart ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?_

_- Pardon ? Oui, bien sûr que je t'écoute !_

_- Bien sûr... qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

_- … C'est... une bonne question..._

_Trop occupé à observer Paul, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Stephen m'avait rejoint au bar et qu'il me parlait depuis près de 5 minutes. Stephen me donne un grand coup dans l'épaule. Je recule quelque peu avec la force de l'impact. C'est qu'il frappe fort ce gaillard ! Sous son air exaspéré, je rigole tout en frottant l'épaule, où je risque d'avoir un bleu._

_- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu vas le bouffer tout cru !_

_- … Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est plus fort que moi !_

_- Essaie au moins d'être discret._

_Je rigole de plus belle, accompagné du rire de Stephen. C'est bien la seule personne à qui je peux tout avouer. Même mon homosexualité et mon coup de foudre pour Paul, sans qu'il ne crie au meurtre. Je me sentais seul, à la fois à cause du mal du pays, c'est ça d'être anglais, et aussi à cause de ma « différence », chose que tout le monde ignorait. Stuart est très timide, c'est normal, il est anglais. Stuart est plutôt renfermé vous ne trouvez pas ? Son pays natal doit lui manquer terriblement ! Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Stephen aussi se sentait seul, sans vraiment personne pour comprendre son mal être permanent, pas de celui qui vous fait vous sentir déprimé, mais celui qui ne vous lâche jamais vraiment, celui qui fait que vous n'êtes jamais vraiment chez vous. Les différences, ça le connaissait aussi. Irlandais, roux, gigantesque. On s'est bien trouvés. On a ramé, on s'est soutenu. Finalement, on se considère comme des vieux frères lui et moi..._

_- J'te parle grande perche ! T'es reparti, c'est fou ça ! Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention..._

_- Pardon, pardon mec !_

_- Ça sent pas bon tout ça..._

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

_- Lionne en chasse à trois heures... Parade nuptiale assurée._

_Je me tourne rapidement vers le fond de la pièce, où Paul est assis aux côtés de Poppy tandis qu'une blonde insipide se dirige toutes griffes dehors vers lui. Je déteste les moments comme ça. Paul se lève à la demande de cette foutue fille. Il l'accompagne sur la piste de danse dans un mouvement félin. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte laisse apercevoir ses clavicules bronzées. Il a relevé son col pour se donner un air plus mystérieux, plus séducteur. Si je ne me retenais pas, je la lui arracherai bien volontiers sur le champ. Elle commence à se déhancher outrageusement devant lui. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme une enfant prise en faute. Il lui sourit, de ces sourires en coin, à la fois charmeurs et charmants. Il s'approche d'elle, un peu trop, et la prend par la taille. Commence alors cette danse de séduction, où leur deux corps sont collés, où leurs courbes s'épousent parfaitement, où leurs regards se confondent. Je tiens fermement la table à laquelle je suis accoudé pour éviter d'aller les séparer. Même si mon cœur me hurle de le faire, au risque d'être définitivement cramé. Je ne supporte pas ces scènes. C'est chaque fois plus dur, chaque fois plus déchirant. Mais de quel droit pourrais-je faire ça ?_

_- Bois ça. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien en les regardant._

_Stephen me tend un shot de je ne sais quelle boisson forte. J'avale cul sec. L'espace d'un instant, ça me fait oublier que l'homme dont je suis raide dingue danse collé contre une fille. Hétéro. Hétéro. Hétéro. Ça crépite comme un feu d'artifice dans mon cerveau. J'enchaine alors les shots avec Stephen, qui m'aide gentiment à oublier ma peine. Ma tête commence à tourner, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Comme à chaque fois, c'est le moment où je risque de tout avouer devant l'assemblée générale. Comme à chaque fois, Stephen me ramène dans ma chambre d'hôtel où je m'écroule ivre mort._

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**La suite, au prochain numéro !  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 1  Partie 1

**Bienvenue pour notre nouveau premier chapitre !**

**Maintenant, la première partie !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Lauryane et Artless Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Paul<strong>

Je me gare devant une charmante petite maison. Cela fait déjà deux mois mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Poppy et Ted ont franchi le cap, et se sont installés ensembles. Je parcoure les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière est ouverte, je ne me fais pas prier.

- Poppy !

- Dans ma chambre ! hurle Poppy.

- Putain on va encore être en retard ! dis-je en montant les escaliers

Elle est adorable, gentille, discrète mais tellement lente pour faire ses bagages ! Elle m'exaspère à chaque départ en tournée. Je monte la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour la faire s'activer.

- C'est pourquoi cette fois ?

- Cette fois ? demande-t-elle faussement outrée. Je ne sais pas où ranger ma paire de bottes. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Mais Pop' y a plus de place dans ta valise ! Même pour une ficelle de string. Dis-je en me marrant.

- Et dans la tienne !

- Ah non tu rêves là !

- Teddy me fait toujours une place dans sa valise !

- Il n'avait qu'à les prendre avant de partir pour NXT. Si tu enlèves un peu cette lingerie fine. Dis-je en prenant les dessous affriolants de Poppy et en faisant mine de les porter.

Poppy m'arrache des mains sa lingerie pour la replacer dans sa valise et essaye de fermer cette dernière. Mais elle déborde de vêtements inutiles, comme à chacun de nos départs.

- Tu m'aides ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la coque de son bagage.

- Laisse faire le pro.

Une fois que j'ai fini de batailler avec, non plus la valise, mais la malle de Poppy, nous sommes partis à ma voiture, moi en trainant sa valise et elle ses bottes sous le bras.

- Tu comptes les faire passer comment ?

- Grâce à toi. Dit-elle en ouvrant ma valise se trouvant dans le coffre de la voiture. Ah ! Je savais que je trouverai une place pour mes bottes !

Cette fille est incroyable ! Absolument sans gêne ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne l'échangerai pas pour tout l'or du monde...

- Paul on va être en retard. Me dit Poppy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Hey ! C'est toi qui n'étais pas prête ! dis-je en mettant la valise dans le coffre.

Je conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport dans une ambiance festive. Poppy et moi chantons voire hurlons les musiques que diffuse le CD. Nous avons rejoins le reste du groupe à la dernière minute.

- Toujours à la bourre vous deux ! nous dit Phil au côté d'Ap. C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

- Des foutues bottes ! dis-je désespérément.

- Oui mais… commence Poppy.

- Je me demande comment fait Ted depuis que vous vivez ensemble. Dit Phil en rigolant.

- Bah Ted aime apparemment et puis on est pas en retard, regarde on doit encore attendre !

- T'es de mauvaise foi ! Vous étiez à la bourre pour les bagages ! réplique t-il.

Ce mec à réponse à tout, il arrive toujours à dire quelque chose, il a et aura certainement toujours le dernier mot avec chacun d'entre nous. Poppy est mouchée, elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle le regarde rire comme un phoque et Ap à ses côtés a les yeux qui pétillent. Elle se retient de rire, rien que pour enfoncer un peu plus Poppy, je lance à April joyeusement : « Allez ris toi aussi t'en meurs d'envie ! »

Elle ne peut se retenir plus longtemps et rigole des bêtises de son petit ami. Poppy fait mine de bouder et s'éloigne de nous jusqu'à l'embarquement.

Phil n'étant pas au courant de mon homosexualité, Poppy et moi nous installons dans le fond de l'avion, pour étudier la marchandise masculine montant à bord.

- Oh regarde le mec qui monte ! dis-je à Poppy.

- Humm pas mal !

- Hétéro ! dis-je en soupirant.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- T'as vu comment il s'est retourné pour mater le derrière de l'hôtesse ! Il dégouline d'hétérosexualité ! Pas de chance.

- Oh regarde celui-là là-bas !

- Lequel ?

- Là-bas, je vais pas le montrer du doigt, à côté de Stephen. Dit-elle en riant.

- T'es nulle Pop' ! dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle. C'est Stu évidemment qu'il est à croquer ! A croquer tout cru ici et maintenant. Dévorer sa bouche, promener mes mains sur ses fesses… dis-je en soupirant.

Après une discussion existentielle pour Pop mais futile pour moi, je me suis dirigé vers le bar sommaire de l'avion, pour me dégourdir les jambes et me servir un verre à boire.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la plus sensuelle des voix devant moi. Cette voix sexy a un pouvoir incroyable sur moi. Entendre mon prénom de sa bouche pourrait me mettre dans l'embarras si je me laissais porter par mes fantasmes.

- Oh salut Paul !

- Salut Stu. Euh je te sers à boire ?

- Si tu te proposes, je veux bien un coca.

C'est avec plaisir que je sers un verre de coca à Stu. Je lui tends son verre, nos mains se frôlent, je deviens fou. Je touche la peau douce de mon anglais favori. J'aimerai la lui caresser, de mon index danser délicatement sur le dos de sa main. Puis porter ce même index sur sa joue, le conduire délicatement sur le creux de sa bouche et finir par le poser au milieu ses fines lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Poppy<strong>

Nous avons décollé depuis une heure à peine, et je repense à ce que Phil m'a dit à notre arrivée à l'aéroport.

- Dis Paul, je suis si chiante que ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Phil se demande comment fait Ted pour me supporter.

- Mais c'est Phil ! rigole t-il. Tu sais bien comment il est, il te charriait.

- Je sais, mais je me demande s'il n'a pas un peu raison.

- T'es de mauvaise foi, t'es chiante, t'es lente, enfin t'es une fille quoi. Me dit-il en souriant. Je vais prendre quelque chose à boire tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Paul se lève et traverse la moitié de l'avion pour rejoindre le coin détente. Je l'accompagne du regard. C'est lorsque je le vois disparaître dans la petite cabine que mon regard se pose sur Stu en train d'échanger avec Stephen.

Leur amitié doit être comparable à celle que nous avons Ap, Paul et moi. Ils parlent, rient, mais quelque chose en plus se dégage de leur échange, la complicité.

Stu n'est pas le genre d'homme qui m'attire, mais je dois reconnaître quand même que Paul a du goût. Quand il est en civil, il a une classe certaine et à bien y réfléchir Paul et Stu vont si bien ensemble.

Mais voilà si seulement … Si seulement ce monde n'était pas si intolérant. La chose qui me blesse le plus en ce moment est de me dire que si Paul avouait tout, il serait rejeté par bon nombre de ceux qui lui adresse une tape amicale dans le dos chaque matin.

J'aimerai qu'il puisse vivre sereinement. J'aimerai tant que son homosexualité ne l'oblige pas à cacher sa personnalité, à faire semblant. L'intolérance et le jugement dont il pourrait être victime me touchent.

Sans crier sur tous les toits que c'est Stu qui fait battre son cœur, mon souhait et qu'il puisse affirmer ses choix amoureux sans que le vestiaire des hommes ne s'affole.

Je n'ai même pas pu en parler à Ted, ni April à Phil. Nous sommes les gardiennes du secret de Paul. Je pense que Ted ne fera pas partie de ceux qui le jugeront, mais sortir avec lui ne veut pas dire devoir partager tous mes secrets et particulièrement ceux qui concernent la vie des autres. Si j'avais du le dire à Barri sous prétexte que nous sortions ensemble… Paul à ce jour n'aurait sûrement plus aucun secret.

Mais il est vrai que j'ai une chance incroyable, Ted jaloux à n'en plus finir, n'a jamais montré aucun signe de jalousie. C'est un peu comme s'il avait compris dès le départ que Paul et moi c'était physiquement impossible, non pas parce qu'il aime les hommes, mais simplement parce que nous avons une relation fraternelle avant tout.

Concernant Phil je ne suis pas sûre de sa réaction. Jamais je n'ai demandé à Ap ce qu'il pourrait dire. Tous les deux partagent leur vie depuis deux ans et demi, elle saura donc bien mieux que quiconque la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais Paul a choisi de ne parler qu'à nous, il a donc été logique que nous n'étalions pas son secret avec ceux que nous aimons. Cette vérité n'appartient qu'à Paul.

Alors que j'observe Stu rentrer dans la cabine que vient de rejoindre Paul, je regarde Phil qui me fait des grands signes, me demandant de le rejoindre lui et Ap.

* * *

><p><strong>On espère que cela vous a plu ! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! **

**A la prochaine pour la deuxième partie !**


	3. Chapitre 1  Partie 2

**Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Chapitre 1 - Partie 2, en avant !**

**Artless Rose et Lauryane**

* * *

><p>– Stephen ? Sors de là !<p>

– Oui ! Oui ! Deux minutes, j'arrive !

– On est déjà en retard gros malin ! Grouille !

J'entends Stephen arriver en trainant sa valise. Sa valise que dis-je ! Ses énormes valises ! Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Mais comment fait-il pour emporter autant de vêtements alors que nous passons notre temps en slip ?

– Du calme mon grand ! L'avion va pas partir sans nous !

– Il n'empêche que tu pourrais emporter moins d'affaires, on aurait gagné un temps fou !

Soudain, Stephen me regarde avec de grands yeux, sans dire un mot.

– Quoi ?

– L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé qu'on était un vieux couple...

Sa réplique a le don de me refroidir. Lui et moi ? Ensemble ? Et ce débile continue de me regarder comme s'il venait d'imager la plus horrible chose qui soit. Alors que je suis choqué au plus haut point, son visage s'étire lentement en un sourire sournois.

– Oh le con ! Espèce de grande quiche ! Me refais plus jamais ça !

– Avoue t'as imaginé la scène !

– Ouais et c'était pas beau à voir ! Toi, nu ! Je préfère me crever les yeux !

– Hey ! Je t'interdis d'insulter ma virilité ! Tu la connais même pas !

– Bah tant mieux ! Brrr... c'est dégoutant.

Stephen affiche alors une mine faussement outrée qui me fait rire. Cet imbécile m'aura toujours ! On se dirige tous les deux vers ma voiture, après avoir soigneusement fermer l'eau, le gaz, les volets, l'électricité et la porte, Dieu que Stephen est méticuleux ! Une fois les bagages convenablement rangés dans le coffre, nous prenons place sur les sièges avant. Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle. C'est le grand moment. Celui où l'on quitte tout ce que l'on possède pour partir plusieurs mois en tournée. Stephen pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il déteste encore plus que moi le moment du départ. Voilà que l'on a à peine le temps de commencer à se sentir chez soi que l'on doit déjà repartir pour parcourir les États-Unis.

– Adieu petit appartement de mon coeur, Papa revient bientôt...

– Stephen... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça à notre appart'.

– Tu me comprends jamais ! Espèce de salaud ! ... Allez, démarre grande folle ! On va pas passer la nuit ici ! On est à la bourre je te rappelle...

Le trajet se fait rapidement et c'est quasiment en courant que l'on arrive dans l'aéroport. Garry, chargé de gérer toutes les superstars, nous observe avec un oeil mauvais. Tandis que j'essaie de me faire aussi discret que possible pour éviter ses foudres, Stephen me lance un bruyant « Il a pas du baiser cette nuit ! ». Pour se venger, notre cher Garry nous fait passer en dernier pour l'enregistrement des bagages.

Merci, Stephen.

Nous voilà enfin dans l'avion, assis sur nos sièges en première classe. À côté de moi, Stephen commence à tripatouiller tous les boutons de son siège. Déjà.

– Tu vas martyriser ton siège encore longtemps ?

– Ohoh ! Mais si ça dérange Monsieur, il reste environ une cinquantaine de places dans la première classe, je ne te retiens pas ! Meilleur ami mes fesses... aaaaaargh... comment on... mais c'est pas possible... COMMENT ON DESCEND CE PUTAIN DE SIEGE ?

– Juste là, Stephen.

Tandis que j'actionne le siège de mon « meilleur ami », je le regarde hilare. Il a le visage entièrement rouge de colère et fulmine « contre ces foutus sièges qui demandent un bac plus 10 ! ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ce géant de 2 mètres est comme mon petit frère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le surveiller, de le gronder, de l'embêter. Parfois, il m'arrive de jouer les mamans poules avec lui. Sinon, je m'inquiète de trop.

– Bien. Maintenant que je viens – encore – de passer pour un débile, passons à autre chose !

– Tu veux parler de quoi ?

– De qui tu veux dire...

– Stephen...

– Stuart...

– Non.

– Alleeeez...

– T'es chiant... d'accord.

– Tu peux pas me résister ! Ahah !

Stephen me lance un de ces regards de chiot qui sont censés faire fondre même le plus coriace des gros durs. Seulement sur lui, ce regard est plutôt celui d'une carpe échouée sur la rive qui ne demande qu'à pouvoir respirer. Bref, c'est atroce. Et absolument hilarant. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble pour tenter de m'émouvoir. On dirait qu'il fait une syncope.

– Je t'en prie, arrête ça, on dirait que tu souffres de troubles intestinaux !

– Hein ? Quoi ? Bref, tu savais que faire l'amour dans un avion était un fantasme qui revenait des plus souvent ? Tu vas tenter quelque chose ?

– Mais t'es malade ! Je vais pas aller faire... enfin tu sais quoi... avec tu sais qui... ici ! Tu t'entends parler parfois ?

– Ouuh pardon, je disais ça comme ça Monsieur le Frigide !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Stephen pour qu'il se taise. Je suis mort de honte. Je tourne la tête pour tenter de voir si quelqu'un a pu nous écouter. Personne. Je souffle de soulagement et me retourne vers Stephen. Je pousse un cri des plus féminins lorsque j'aperçois le visage de Stephen à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me recule le plus possible. Son regard est beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût.

– Quoi encore ?

– Chéri, tu voudrais bien aller me chercher quelque chose à boire ? Je meurs de soif !

– Appelle-moi encore une fois chéri et je t'arrache les bijoux de famille avec un couteau suisse.

– Comme tu veux Minou, en attendant, j'ai toujours soif.

– Raaaaaah tu m'énerves !

Son visage impassible se fend d'un immense sourire angélique. Je hais ce type. Je me lève à contre coeur pour me diriger vers l'arrière de l'appareil. C'est là que je comprends que mon enfoiré de meilleur ami m'a eu comme un bleu. Mon regard est posé sur un Apollon, le mec le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, Paul. Il est là au bar, seul, isolé. Les paroles de Stephen me reviennent « Bref, tu savais que faire l'amour dans un avion était un fantasme qui revenait des plus souvent ? Tu vas tenter quelque chose ? ». J'ai soudain très chaud. Beaucoup. Trop. Chaud. Je tente de me ressaisir tant bien que mal.

J'avance vers Paul en prenant un air décontracté. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà vu. Je lui lance un « Oh salut Paul ! » qui lui fait relever son si joli visage vers moi. Il sourit. Il me sourit. Il ajoute quelques paroles à son sourire. Je suis tellement loin. Je réponds par automatisme. Un truc banal très certainement. Il me tend de suite un coca. Là Stuart, c'est le moment où tu lui prends le gobelet des mains. Maintenant Stuart. Prends ce foutu gobelet.

Nos mains se frôlent l'espace d'un instant. Et le monde bascule.

Comme au ralenti, je me vois lâcher le gobelet de coca qui tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans perdre une seconde, je me penche sur Paul et lui attrape le cou. Je l'embrasse comme un fou, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je tremble de désir. Il m'en faut plus, tellement plus de lui. Violemment, je le plaque contre la paroi du bar, où nous sommes seuls. Nos corps s'épousent parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été créés dans ce but. Je capture les lèvres de Paul encore et encore. Je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche. Dieu que c'est bon ! Il m'en faut encore plus. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de caresser sa peau, de lui faire hurler mon nom. Tout dérape rapidement, trop rapidement. Je tire le rideau pour que personne ne nous surprenne...

Je me réveille subitement pour tomber dans le magnifique regard noisette de Paul. Il faut que je me rassied, et vite. J'attrape le gobelet pour le porter à ma bouche que je vide d'un trait. J'ai vraiment trop chaud. Pour ne pas partir comme un malade, je propose à Paul de nous rejoindre, Stephen et moi. Il accepte avec son sourire solaire. À grandes enjambées, je retourne m'asseoir en masquant comme je le peux mon petit problème.

Le trajet risque d'être long.

– Salut Stephen !

– Hey Paul ! Comment ça va l'ami ?

– Bien, merci ! Ça te dérange si je me joins à vous ?

– Pas du tout ! T'as qu'à te mettre au bout de la rangée, à côté de Stuart !

– Merci mec.

Si ce n'était pas totalement illégal et passible de prison, je crois bien que je tuerai immédiatement Stephen. Paul s'assied juste le siège à côté de moi. Il est beaucoup trop proche. Son odeur me chatouille les narines. Dieu qu'il sent bon ! Nos sièges sont tellement proches que nos cuisses et nos épaules se touchent, c'est absolument intenable... Stuart ! Reprends-toi ! Il ne reste que 3 heures... 3 heures ? Bon dieu...

– Alors Paul, ça te dit une soirée bar/bière/foot quand on sera à Atlanta ?

– Et pas qu'un peu ! Je vais te dépouiller comme la dernière fois !

– Je demande ma revanche ! C'était de la triche ! Rien de plus !

– Stuart ? Tu dis rien ! Ça te tente ?

– Hein ? Ah ouais bien évidemment !

– T'es sûr que ça va Stuart ? T'as de la fièvre ?

C'est obligé... Stephen le fait exprès. Il jubile cette espèce de carotte géante ! De la fièvre ? Il est sérieux ? Mon bas ventre me fait tellement souffrir, l'homme à qui j'aimerai faire subir les derniers outrages est assis à 10 cm de moi, je transpire de désir et lui me demande si j'ai un rhume ? Et son sourire angélique me donne envie de lui tordre le cou. Je le fixe avec mon plus beau regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que son petit jeu a assez duré. L'espace d'une seconde, il a un mouvement de recul, mais c'est trop mal le connaître, de nouveau, c'est un expansif sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui ne me plaisent pas. Il a comprit. Il a tout comprit. Ce salaud... Mes yeux doivent être assombris de désir, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Pourquoi faut-il que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ? Durant une seconde, bien trop longue à mon goût, son regard turquoise glisse sur mon corps et se stoppe à l'endroit que je tente tant bien que mal à cacher.

– Paul ? Tu peux me passer le catalogue qui est devant toi, s'il te plaît ?

Oh Jésus Marie Joseph...

Paul se penche au dessus de moi, prenant appui sur notre accoudoir commun. Je recule le plus possible sur mon siège, mais ses cheveux viennent chatouiller mon visage. Son odeur m'envahit complètement une nouvelle fois. Je perd pied tandis que l'épaule de Paul glisse sur mon torse. Brutalement, je me lève de mon siège et fonce sans prononcer un mot en direction des toilettes au fond de l'avion.

Toilettes que je compte bien ne jamais quitter... jusqu'à ce que l'on atterrisse...

* * *

><p>C'est une Poppy s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de moi qui me tire de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais sereinement assoupie. Je me sépare de l'épaule de mon cher et tendre pour faire face à ma meilleure amie. Je remarque rapidement que Paul n'est plus avec elle.<p>

– Où donc as-tu égaré Paul ?

– Il est allé rejoindre quelques amis un peu plus loin et Phil me faisait de grands signes pour que je vienne.

– J'ai vu Paul te fuir, je pouvais décemment pas te laisser toute seule !

Le visage de Poppy passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais elle décide de fixer son choix sur un magnifique rouge coquelicot. La bouche grande ouverte, elle affiche une mine terriblement outrée par ce que Phil a pu sous-entendre.

– Il n'a pas fui ! Il avait soif... c'est tout !

– C'est toujours ce qu'on dit...

– Oh ! Espèce de...

– Phil, arrête d'embêter Pop'. Et Pop', tu sais bien que Phil te taquine...

Un mouvement soudain sur ma droite m'indique que mon homme se lève.

– Je vous laisse entre filles quelques instants, je vais me chercher un soda. Phil s'arrête et fixe Poppy. Et je pensais ce que je disais...

Phil fuit rapidement tout en rigolant en direction du bar, sous les projectiles de Poppy.

– Comment tu fais ?

– Comment je fais quoi ?

– Comment tu fais pour le supporter depuis plus de deux ans !

Comment je fais pour supporter Phil ? Je sais bien que Poppy n'attend pas de moi une réponse pour sa question rhétorique, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer à penser à Phil. Phil est mon ange. Avec lui, ma vie est tous les jours parfaite. Parce que chaque jour que Dieu fait, il arrive à sublimer la plus insignifiante des choses pour la transformer en un instant magique. Phil est toujours ainsi, plein d'attentions. Je n'ai jamais besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Phil me comprend parfaitement. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant. Il n'y a pas besoin de paroles superflues, c'est juste lui et moi. Juste nos âmes liées. Nos silences sont nos échanges les plus précieux. Il connaît aussi bien mes forces que mes faiblesses, mes incertitudes, mes peines, mes envies, mes joies. Parfois, je me rappelle de toutes ces personnes qui pensent que pour chaque être humain, une personne leur est destinée, et qu'il est juste question de rencontrer cette personne pour connaître le bonheur absolument. Et cela sonne si vrai avec Phil !

– Tiens chérie, je t'ai rapporté une boisson !

Phil me tend une canette en reprenant place à mes côtés. Instinctivement sa main part à la recherche de la mienne, et j'en profite pour me caler confortablement dans ses bras.

– Bah, et moi ? T'es gonflé Phil !

– Ah oui... je t'avais oublié. Désolé hein !

– Pense à ce que je t'ai demandé April, pense à ce que je t'ai demandé...

– C'était quoi cette question ?

– Poppy me demandait comment j'avais fait pour avoir trouvé un homme aussi merveilleux que toi !

Phil a l'air d'être convaincu par ma réponse impromptue. Il sourit puis m'embrasse tendrement. Il picore ma bouche de tous petits baisers, si légers que j'ai l'impression qu'une douce brise vient frôler mon visage. Je souris de plus belle.

Le trajet se déroule sans autres accrocs, si bien que j'en profite pour me détendre dans les bras de mon amour. Mon esprit prend alors la liberté de divaguer...

Je repense aussitôt à ma dernière « bourde » en date. Barbara et Nick... comment ai-je fait pour ne remarquer leur couple ? Quand j'y pense, cela me paraît plus qu'évident maintenant ! Leurs lèvres sont scellées, comme incapables de vivre séparément. Comment ai-je donc fait pour encore rater une information de la sorte ? Je suis là pourtant, je vis, je partage, je ris. Mais lorsqu'on me demande de me souvenir d'un simple détail, ma mémoire me joue des tours. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je ne suis pas faite pour m'inquiéter pour le monde entier, pour veiller sur chacun de mes collègues, pour retenir la moindre broutille de leur vie. Chose on ne peut plus paradoxale lorsqu'on est comme moi une parfaite commère. Je fais beaucoup rire Pop' et Paul à cause de cela. Je ne m'intéresse aux scoops que lorsqu'ils sont déjà rances ! Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai perpétuellement la tête dans les nuages, préférant m'intéresser dix fois à la même personne plutôt qu'une fois à dix personnes différentes. Ça ne fait pas de moi une égoïste, ou une mauvaise personne. C'est juste que je ne serais jamais la réincarnation de Mère Thérésa. J'aime le monde pourtant. J'aime le soleil, j'aime l'herbe, j'aime le vent. J'aime les sourires, les pleurs, les grimaces. J'aime quand Paul vient dans ma chambre pour s'occuper de moi comme d'une poupée, j'aime quand Poppy se cache sous les draps avec moi pour me raconter les derniers potins, j'aime quand Phil me comprend sans un mot.

Parfois, j'aimerai être comme tout le monde.

Mais il y a toujours ce mur, cette montagne infranchissable entre moi et les autres. Au final, je me dis que je suis bien comme je suis. Et puis Poppy, Paul et Phil m'aiment pour ça, pour mon côté « décalé ».

Je me tourne vers Poppy qui se bat avec les sachets sous vide du plateau repas que l'on nous a apporté. Et je la trouve tellement mignonne a essayé d'ouvrir ses sachets en marmonnant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui embrasser la tempe, comme pour une petite fille. Surprise, elle me fixe, ses tendres yeux noisettes où se reflètent des milliers de paillettes émeraude posés sur moi.

– Tu m'étonneras toujours April O'Donnell !

– Merci.

Le vol touche à sa fin, et c'est un Paul survolté qui nous rejoint, suivi plus calmement par Stuart et Stephen. Ce dernier à l'air d'émerger d'un sommeil réparateur, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage alors que Stuart est de mauvaise humeur. Nous attendons patiemment notre tour pour enfin sortir de cet immense oiseau métallique. En descendant, je fais remarquer à Poppy que le personnel à bord est très aimable de nous saluer si chaleureusement. Ça a le don de la faire rire, encore ! J'ignore vraiment ce que j'ai pu dire de si amusant. Nous empruntons les couloirs et il nous faut presque 15 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans la « salle des bagages ». Pour nous faire patienter, Stephen monte sur le tapis roulant. Tout le monde rit de ses pitreries tandis qu'il retourne aux côtés d'un Stuart ronchon. Son ami tente de le dérider à coup de blagues, mais Stuart ne fait que lui lancer un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. C'est sur un « Les femmes et leur cycle menstruel ! » que l'imposant tapis roulant crache nos valises. Toutes les superstars se jettent sur leurs affaires avant de partir en direction du car. Finalement, ce sont nos valises, dernières enregistrées, qui arrivent sur le tapis.

Le car est déjà rempli lorsque nous montons. Il ne reste plus que des places séparées. Alors que je commence à détacher ma main de celle de Phil pour aller m'asseoir aux côtés de Beth, je sens qu'il ressert sa poigne. Il s'est arrêté face à un jeune catcheur, Michael Hutter et le fixe, sans dire un mot.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Phil ?

– J'aimerai que tu ailles t'assoir aux côtés de Beth... maintenant.

– T'es sérieux ?

– Ouais, et je vais même te dire, ma copine est fatiguée, et j'aimerai vraiment qu'on puisse s'assoir rapidement. Ne m'oblige pas à hausser le ton, tu sais que j'aime pas ça...

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve assise aux côtés de Phil. Je lui souris, repensant à son besoin constant d'être attentionné envers moi, toujours à sa manière. Finalement, je me perds dans ses bras alors que le car démarre, nous emmenant pour une nouvelle aventure à travers les États-Unis.

* * *

><p><strong>Achevez-nous ou vouez-nous un culte avec une review.<strong>

**On se voit le mois prochain pour la partie 1 du chapitre 2 !**

**En attendant soyez sages !**


	4. Chapitre 2  Partie 1

**Chapitre 2**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je trépigne d'impatience quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage, je le cache tant bien que mal pour ne pas me faire remarquer par Phil. Je ne suis jamais à l'abri d'une de ses réflexions. Mais je n'attends qu'une chose retrouver Ted.<p>

Jamais collé l'un à l'autre en permanence, presque toujours entourés de nos amis, j'ai cependant le besoin de le voir. Il est partit depuis trois jours, il m'a téléphoné à plusieurs reprises, il a été présent. Mais là j'ai besoin de le sentir et le toucher. Qu'il me transporte au dessus de tout, qu'il me transcende. Et m'assurer que je lui ai manqué, surtout après la remarque de Phil avant l'embarquement.

En sortant de l'avion je n'ai qu'une hâte, récupérer mes bagages au plus vite, monter dans le bus et rouler vers l'hôtel où Teddy m'attend. Dans le bus je prends place aux côtés de Cody, une des seules places disponible. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps entre faire la route avec Cody ou Victoria.

Je récupère ma valise bien trop lourde avec l'aide de Cody, cela fait deux heures que nous avons atterrit, je n'en peux plus. Il décide de jouer avec mon impatience et prend tout son temps pour avancer. Il ne fait que parler et parler encore.

- Serais-tu pressée Poppy ? demande t-il en se moquant de moi.

- Aaaaaah tu le fais exprès. Donnes moi la valise je vais la monter moi-même.

- Pour que Ted l'apprenne ? Non merci ! Allez en avant !

Je presse le pas à côté de lui pour l'inciter à faire de même, mais il a bien comprit mon manège. Et il s'arrête une énième fois pour discuter.

- Hé Mike ! l'interpelle t-il.

- Oh Cody tu t'en sors avec tous ces bagages ?

- Une vraie nénette ! dit Randy en arrivant et en pouffant de rire. Une valise pour ses vêtements et l'autre pour son maquillage !

Mais bordel ils jouent avec moi, je vais les tuer, je vais les massacrer, je les déteste. Et en toute honnêteté je ne préfère pas laisser ma valise seule avec Cody ou Randy… je pourrai être la victime de n'importe quelle blague.

- Ah je vois c'est pour te faire belle ! dit Mike à Cody.

- T'as tout compris ! lui dit Randy.

Je ne tiens plus ! Lequel je commence à étriper ? Ou Randy qui relance la conversation, ou Cody qui prend en otage mon bagage ? Il est peut être mieux pour moi de commencer par Cody, comme ça j'épargne Randy et je peux récupérer ma valise plus rapidement.

- Alors beauté on ne monte pas me voir ? demande Ted en m'encerclant la taille de ses bras.

Ni une, ni deux je me retourne pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre moi. Le sentir, le toucher, tout ce que je voulais depuis trois jours. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Tu peux t'en prendre à tes potes ! Ils traînent dans les couloirs !

- On ne t'a pas empêché de le rejoindre ! Dit Cody pour se défendre en voyant Ted menaçant.

- Non. T'as juste eu la bonne idée de garder ma valise ! Et je vous connais tous les deux ! dis-je en m'adressant à Randy et Cody en les pointant du doigt. Ca ne présage rien de bon de vous laisser entre les mains et sans surveillance mes bagages ! Quelle connerie j'aurai encore pu trouver venant de vous ?

- Venant de nous ? dit Randy en levant les bras l'air innocent. Mais rien du tout Poppy, on n'oserait pas. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- JA-MAIS ! insiste Cody.

Ted prend ma valise et abandonne rapidement le sourire qu'il arbore depuis nos retrouvailles.

- T'as encore voyagé avec la maison ? C'est pas possible ! Tu vas pas te servir de la moitié de ce qu'il y a là dedans !

- Crois-moi, si ce soir elle se sert du petit ensemble sexy qui est là dedans, tu l'excuseras rapidement ! dit Paul en passant.

- Sale traître ! lançais-je à mon ami en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Evidemment cette réplique fait rire Randy, Cody et Mike qui assistent toujours au spectacle. Nous avons tous pris l'ascenseur, montant au quatrième étage pour s'installer dans nos chambres.

Je découvre une chambre spacieuse, claire mais pleine de désordre. Tout Ted, des chaussettes au sol, sa valise grande ouverte en plein milieu de la chambre. Je le regarde et rigole.

- Comme à la maison ! lui dis-je.

Il se contente de regarder l'état de la chambre, me regarder, puis rire. Il pose ma valise dans un coin pendant que je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je sens le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de Ted. Sans le comprendre, je bascule en arrière et me retrouve allongée dans les bras de Chou.

- Alors je t'ai un peu manqué j'espère ? dit-il.

- Un peu ? Euh plutôt beaucoup trop !

En entendant mes mots, il resserre son étreinte et me dit : « Je m'en doutais, on peut difficilement se passer de moi ».

- N'importe quoi ! Et moi alors ?

- Oh bah j'ai été très occupé tu sais…

Je n'attends pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour lui donner un coup sur le ventre. Il commence à rire et rire encore, je me sépare de ses bras et le regarde avec des gros yeux.

- Ted !

- Mais bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ma puce. Allez reviens dans mes bras.

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras rassurée par sa phrase. Nous avons beaucoup discuté pendant les deux heures que nous avons eues pour nous, parlant de lui, de moi, de nous, d'eux. Mais nous avons aussi établit notre programme pour les soirées à venir. Ces deux heures m'ont amplement suffit à combler le manque de Ted des précédentes journées.

Nous nous séparons quand nous entendons des rires derrière notre porte. Nous nous levons, Ted va ouvrir et nous découvrons Paul.

- Ah je vous assure que c'est pas moi ! Dit Paul en nous tendant une feuille.

- « Lingerie fine en cours d'utilisation ». dis-je en lisant la feuille.

- Ecriture de Randy ! s'exclame Ted en rigolant.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

Pour seule réponse Ted m'embrasse sur la tête en me prend par l'épaule.

- Je venais te proposer un plan à trois. Me dit Paul.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Ted en me lâchant.

- Oh pas de panique le jaloux, Ap, Pop' et moi dans le café au coin de la rue. Rejoins-nous avec Phil quand tu auras réglé son compte à Randy.

- Je prends mon sac et j'arrive.

Je prends rapidement mes affaires, dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Ted.

- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Chou.

* * *

><p>Je soupire pour la cinquième fois du trajet. Stuart ne se retourne toujours pas. Il me fait la gueule c'est clair. Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour le dérider ! Il a la dent dure. Stuart accélère le pas devant moi, et je commence à trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Il arrive pourtant avant moi à notre chambre et me claque la porte au nez. Okay... je vais devoir présenter mes excuses les plus plates. Je toque doucement et attend quelques instants avant de revoir la mine renfrognée de Stu que j'aime tant.<p>

- Si on était pas obligés de dormir dans la même chambre, je t'aurais bien claquer la porte au nez une deuxième fois.

- Laisse moi entrer au moins...

Je dois avoir l'air tellement pitoyable avec mes valises et mon air de chien battu qu'il me laisse tout de même entrer dans notre chambre, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je dépose mes sacs et prend place sur mon lit. Je repense à ce voyage en avion et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai été un beau salaud ! À tirer encore et encore sur la corde, jusqu'à ce que Stuart sortent de ses limites. Je dois admettre que je suis tiraillé. D'un côté, je suis particulièrement fier de ma prestation, mais d'un autre, je déteste que Stu me fasse la tête. Paul est le seul sujet sur lequel je peux vraiment le taquiner, le reste ne l'atteint même pas. Alors forcément, je prends les perches quand on me les tend.

Et ça m'agace de le voir éperdument amoureux d'un hétéro ! Il souffre comme un chien, et moi, je suis le blaireau qui ne peut pas lui venir en aide. Comment je suis censé regarder mon frère vivre le cœur brisé ? Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre ça dans un bouquin ? Il y a pourtant des millions d'homo sur cette foutue planète ! Il fallait qu'il choisisse le mec le plus hétéro du monde. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse la tête... je veux pas le perdre. Je peux pas le perdre. Pas lui. Les autres, peu importe. Mais pas lui, pas la seule personne sur Terre qui m'aime – à l'exception de ma mère... et de mon père – pour ce que je suis vraiment. Non mais écoutez moi ! Quelle gamine ! On dirait un super mauvais remake d'une comédie romantique américaine. Il n'empêche que c'est vrai toutes ces niaiseries. Peut-être que Paul ressentirait la même chose si Poppy ou April lui faisait la tête. Après tout, leur relation est comparable à celle que j'ai avec Stuart. Ils sont à eux trois une vraie famille. Ils se procurent un soutien, une amitié, une relation sans faille.

Quand finalement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre lentement, je me dis que je n'ai rien à leur envier. Je suis toujours assis sur mon lit, juste face à cette fichue porte, les mains croisées comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Stuart ?

- Je veux pas te parler.

- Je suis désolé...

Stuart a de ces façons de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour se préparer à vous engueuler comme un gosse mal élevé. J'adore ces moments là, où il prend la place de ma mère, parce qu'il pense que c'est son devoir de me protéger du monde, et surtout de moi. Une véritable mère poule...

- Ça marche pas cette fois, t'es vraiment trop con.

- C'était une blague ! Une simple blague potache !

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas prévu celle là. Le poing de Stuart a eu un coup de foudre pour ma mâchoire. Est-ce que les petites étoiles devant mes yeux sont normales ? Ça fait un mal de chien cette connerie ! Le syndrome maternel reprend le dessus sur Stuart lorsqu'il m'applique de la glace sur ma blessure. Je suis toujours pas terre mais il s'est assis à côté de moi, pour tenir contre ma joue la poche de glace.

- Tu m'as frappé...

- Je sais.

- Ça fait mal...

- Je sais.

- Je te pardonne.

- Je sais.

- Me fais pas la tête. S'il te plaît...

- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses ça ? Pourquoi tu pousses toujours mes limites ?

- Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu ne fais pas semblant d'être vivant.

- Tu le sais, t'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as pas le droit d'appuyer là où ça fait mal, pas toi. Après, la douleur reste...

Stuart s'allonge à mes côtés sur la moquette. On reste un moment silencieux, les épaules collées, à regarder le plafond de notre chambre luxueuse d'un hôtel tout aussi luxueux. Je tourne mon regard vers lui.

- J'aime bien quand tes yeux pétillent...

- C'est de la drague ?

- Ils pétillent pas tout le temps tu sais ? Tu veux que je te dise quand est-ce qu'ils pétillent ? Ils pétillent quand tu le regardes, quand tu lui parles, quand tu penses à lui.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ils pétillent pas quand tu me parles.

- Comme c'est touchant ! T'es jaloux !

- Non, ce que je veux dire, espèce de quiche, c'est que t'es un putain de mort-vivant Stuart.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux pas sortir avec ce gars là... Tu sais bien, le mec du club de sport près de chez nous !

- Sebastian ?

- Ouais, lui !

- Non.

- T'as pas fun Stuart, pas du tout... On aurait pu avoir des réducs...

Et le voilà enfin ! Le rire de Stuart ! Après la pluie vient le beau temps, c'est bien ça qu'on dit non ? Je me laisse contaminer par son rire, et nous voilà, à se rouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Stuart se redresse subitement, comme électrocuté.

- Hey mais attends !

Ses monstrueuses et énormes mains arrivent directement sur mes côtes, là où je dois dire que je suis un tantinet craintif.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé endurer une trique d'enfer pendant un voyage en avion !

- Stu..Stu...ar...arrê...te...s'i...plaît...

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir torturé avec un magazine que tu voulais même pas lire !

- J'...pe...plus...

Je roule aussi loin que possible de Stuart et me relève aussi vite que si j'avais eu le feu aux fesses, restons polis. Mais Stuart ne compte pas en rester là, et c'est une course poursuite sans égal qui prend part dans notre chambre. J'arrive à esquiver sans mal le canapé, suivi de nos deux lits, mais tandis que Stuart me colle au train, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis. Trop surpris pour réagir, Stuart s'étale de tout son long sur moi.

- Aaïe... ma... mâ...choire...

- Et ça c'était pour m'avoir laissé pendant plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec des WC.

- Tu boudes plus ?

- Tu restes le plus grand con de l'univers, mais je peux pas te faire la tête.

Je sais bien que je devrais très mal prendre cette phrase, parce que je me fais copieusement insulter, mais la seule chose que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est sourire.

Alors je le fais.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAM ! <strong>

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit quelque chose ;)**


	5. Chapitre 2 Partie 2

**Chapitre 2 - Partie 2**

**Merci aux rares personnes qui prennent le temps de nous commenter et aux silencieux qui nous lisent. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Artless Rose & Lauryane**

* * *

><p>Ted reste surpris par la proposition que j'ai faite à Poppy. Un plan à trois. J'aime mes amis mais pas de cette manière-là, quoique Ted est plutôt beau gosse dans son genre.<p>

Nous allons nous retrouver Ap', Pop' et moi pendant… au moins une heure, si Phil tient le coup « loin » d'April. Une heure de potins, de secrets, de rumeurs, de on-dits ! Faire partie du vestiaire féminin et avoir une oreille affutée permet de savoir beaucoup de choses, surtout quand on s'appelle Poppy.

C'est incroyable ce que les divas peuvent être bavardes et aussi mesquines ! Mais j'avoue que c'est pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne suis pas friand de tous les potins, seulement ceux me concernant et concernant mes amis. C'est toujours drôle de savoir quelle diva est sous mon charme, je peux donc en jouer lors des soirées ou même dans les coulisses. Une vraie mine d'informations, pour aussi savoir laquelle veut Stu. Je peux jouer avec elle par la suite, et lui faire oublier l'objet de tous mes fantasmes.

Les filles et moi nous installons tranquillement à une table dans ce petit café, assez calme. La table est assez grande pour accueillir Ted et Phil lorsqu'ils viendront nous rejoindre. Le serveur arrive et sans même que les filles aient pu ouvrir la bouche je commande.

- Deux chocolats chauds pour ces dames, dont un avec chantilly. Et un expresso pour moi.

Elles me regardent avec étonnement, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? dis-je. C'est pas ça ? Vous prenez toujours la même chose ! Pas très originales comme filles !

April, un grand chocolat chaud onctueux. Un chocolat, une valeur sûre, pour une femme aussi douce et fidèle. Et pour Poppy on ajoute de la chantilly, la gourmandise d'une femme enfant. « Dis-moi ce que tu bois, je te dirais qui tu es » est un jeu qui marche bien avec ces deux-là. Je souris fièrement. C'est que je peux les épater !

- Je propose que nous commencions par le récit de ton voyage ! dit April.

- Oh oui ! affirme Poppy.

- Ca vous intéresse tant que ça.

- Tu meurs d'envie d'en parler, joue pas les innocents. Dit Poppy.

- La moitié du vol avec lui et tu penses pouvoir rester silencieux. On peut lire en toi aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert. Dit Ap.

- Bon ça va j'avoue ! Faut que je vous raconte, il a été… bizarre.

- Bizarre ? demande April.

- Oui. Stephen a été cool mais Stu bizarre.

Les yeux des filles me posent mille questions. Elles sont suspendues à mes lèvres. Je prends un malin plaisir à marquer des pauses et ne pas tout révéler d'un coup. Rester mystérieux me permet de capter toute leur attention et j'aime les faire languir sur ce qu'elles attendent. Elles s'impatientent, Poppy prend nerveusement, entre ses doigts, l'emballage vide du sucre pour calmer son impatience.

- Mais continues Paul ! s'énerve Poppy.

- Ca va, ça va. Oh mais avant ça j'allais oublier.

Et me voilà repartit sur un autre moment passé dans l'avion.

- Et si je commençais depuis le début ?

Elles sont comme deux piles électriques, j'ai donné une bribe d'information de la fin de voyage et je repars en arrière. Je les énerve et je me marre.

- Il est allé au bar de l'avion, il était si sex ! Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre, lui et Stephen. Et vous savez bien, même en première classe, les sièges sont étroits pour un gabarit comme celui de Stu. Il est tellement grand et musclé. On se frôlait sans cesse c'était hot !

- Et pourquoi il a été bizarre ? demande Poppy.

- Laisse-le finir sinon on ne saura jamais, tu sais qu'il le fait exprès. Dit April.

- Je crois que le pauvre a été malade !

- Malade ?

- Il parlait peu, et tout d'un coup il a fui aux toilettes. Je ne l'ai pas revu jusqu'à l'atterrissage !

- Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas pu profiter de lui le reste du trajet. Dit April.

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, son mal de l'air, il l'aurait eu pour une bonne raison… Si s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes en est une ! dis-je en rigolant.

Les filles pouffent de rire à leur tour. J'avale une gorgée de mon expresso et regarde Poppy.

- Radio Poppy a-t-elle des infos inédites et croustillantes pour nous ?

- Peu, avec ce départ en tournée, ça parle plutôt shopping.

- Peu ? Donc il y en a.

- Trois pour être précise ! dit Poppy. Je commence par laquelle ?

- Le moins croustillant. Dit April

- Céleste se vante d'avoir fini la dernière soirée avec Heath.

- Heath et Céleste ? dis-je.

- Pourquoi pas après tout... plus rien ne m'étonne depuis Nick et Barbara. Dit April.

- Le problème c'est que de son côté Karlee s'en vante aussi. Ajoute Poppy. Je vous laisse imaginer le malaise qui règne entre les deux !

- Quel coureur de jupon ce Heath ! Suivant ! dis-je.

- Le second est plus sérieux. Mélina a été convoquée chez Vince concernant son contrat. Elle aurait confié à Kia qu'elle était sur la sellette.

- Non ? s'étonne Ap. Quel dommage ! Elle va beaucoup me manquer...

Je rigole du ton ironique d'April. Elle et Mélina ne sont pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais qu'elle dise ça m'étonne quand même.

- Pour des potins peu croustillants ça tient la route. Rien ne me concernant, dommage. Et le dernier alors ?

- Le dernier, le plus croustillant de tous ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas eu un comme ça.

- Roulement de tambour ! dis-je et en tapant la petite cuillère sur la table.

- Beth aurait fait des avances à Phil et pas que verbalement ! lance Poppy comme si de rien n'était.

J'ouvre la bouche choqué par ce que dit Pop. Je blêmis. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Elle ne capte pas que nous parlons de Phil, le Phil d'April ! Je regarde April qui visiblement n'était pas au courant. Elle lâche le morceau de chocolat qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguster. Elle me regarde et son visage prend un tout autre aspect.

Dans quelle merde s'est encore fourrée Poppy ! Et Phil lui aussi il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ? Enchaînement de boulettes pour ce potin. Poppy n'en finit plus de raconter ce qu'il se dit dans les vestiaires.

- Beth a croisé Phil « au hasard » selon elle évidemment. Ça s'est passé dans les couloirs de l'arène du dernier show. Comme elle était avec lui avant, elle y va au culot pensant qu'elle a toutes ses chances. Au détour d'un couloir elle a joué le jeu de la séduction à fond…

Poppy... je ne te fais pas du pied sous la table ! Réagis merde ! Si je te donne des coups c'est pour que tu arrêtes de parler ! Et April qui se cramponne de plus en plus au rebord de la table. Elle devient rouge. De la fumée pourrait sortir par ses oreilles tellement elle fulmine. Son regard est à présent dans le vague. Poppy raconte tellement de détails qu'April doit vivre la scène dans sa tête. Tout air doux et amical a déserté son visage. Je me sens mal, très mal. Si seulement les mecs pouvaient arriver pile à ce moment-là. Mais bien évidemment c'est quand on en a besoin qu'ils ne viennent pas.

- Elle a interpellé Phil, il s'est arrêté. Tous les deux parlaient, quand elle l'a gentiment poussé contre le mur du couloir pour venir se coller à lui. Et là elle lui a rappelé les chaudes nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble à Chicago. Elle a tenté de l'embrasser mais Matthew est passé. Du coup Phil a pu se défaire de l'étreinte… Mais... Paul tu vas arrêter de me donner des coups !

Imbécile ! Si je t'en donne c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je suis gêné alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire.

April ne tient plus, elle se lève en furie. Ses joues n'ont pas repris leur couleur habituelle, je dirai même qu'elle est de plus en plus rouge. Elle ne prend même pas ses affaires. Elle ne nous adresse pas un mot et part avec son aura meurtrière. L'ambiance est pesante, stressante.

Poppy n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, quel boulet quand elle s'y met. April est sortie du café en claquant la porte. Je regarde Poppy.

- Bravo Pop' ! C'était délicat et fin ! dis-je pour lui faire comprendre sa bêtise.

- Mais…

- Phil ne lui a rien dit vu sa réaction ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter !

Poppy commence à avoir les yeux humides, elle baisse la tête et se mord les lèvres.

- Je... J'ai pas… réalisé.

* * *

><p>Quelques secondes après que Poppy soit partie avec Paul, la sonnette de ma chambre retentit une nouvelle fois. Je sais déjà qui se trouve derrière la porte. Je prends tout de même le temps de me regarder dans mon miroir avant d'aller ouvrir à Phil qui tire la tronche.<p>

- Il te faut combien de temps pour traverser ta chambre ? C'est pas un terrain de foot tout de même ! marmonne Phil

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mr Le Bougon ! Je vais bien merci de le demander, et oui, c'est un nouveau parfum que je porte, c'est pas génial ça ?

Le visage que me renvoie Phil n'est pas des plus amicaux et je préfère éviter toute engueulade avec ce vieux bouc. Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de mon pote et l'emmène boire un verre, pendant que les « filles » sont parties papoter commérages. Le bar de l'hôtel est très sympa, et nous prenons place sur de larges banquettes, au fond de la salle. Le serveur arrive immédiatement après pour nous servir.

Le silence qui s'installe n'est pas gênant mais je sens bien que Phil n'est pas à l'aise. Il triture ses doigts en regardant la porte d'entrée du bar. Et moi qui pensais passer un bon moment à discuter de trucs intéressants... !

- Crache le morceau Phil ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Désolé vieux... je me sens pas super bien... Je pensais passer l'après-midi avec April, je dois être contrarié.

- Et moi donc ! On débarque à peine à l'hôtel que Paul me vole ma copine avec des plans à 3...

- Des plans à 3 ? Mais dis-moi, t'en sais des choses tendancieuses ! Me répond Phil avec un sourire lubrique.

- Pfff n'importe quoi ! Allez, on change de sujet... J'ai rencontré mon Rookie de la NXT. C'est de pire en pire les recrutements ! Je me retrouve avec le looser de service !

- Comment s'appelle le fameux chanceux qui a le fils du Million Dollar Man en personne comme Pro ?

- Ryan... Dylan... Kyan... Truc Machin Chose... hésitais-je

- Je vois que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à ton rookie, on devrait avoir plus de Pro comme toi !

- Je te jure ! Tu le verrais ! Ils m'ont collé un nabot binoclard, ça me donne des migraines...

- Une sorte de remake de la Belle et la Bête ? Me taquine Phil

- Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis beau et pas lui ! Faut bien que je fasse gaffe à mon image ! boudais-je

- Mettre du parfum ça rentre dans cette catégorie ?

- Moi au moins je sens pas le cheval...

- Oh oh oh ! Je me marre Monsieur le comique !

Non mais je rêve ! Ce type est censé être mon ami non ? Et il m'agresse ! J'y peux rien si la Nature m'a donné tant d'atouts ! Il avait qu'à être là lors de la distribution...

- C'est bon vieux... fait pas la gueule... je m'excuse. Me dit Phil en poussant mon coude.

- Excuses acceptées.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans X-Files...

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as déjà eu des sensations étranges ?

- Euh... non. Lui réponds-je

- J'ai comme un... un mauvais pressentiment. Ça m'énerve de pas être avec April ! Peste Phil

Avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit à Phil, deux énormes masses s'affalent à nos côtés. J'ai vite fait de reconnaître Stephen et ses pulls en laine qui grattent à côté de moi, tandis que j'aperçois le sourire timide de Stuart en face de moi.

- Alors les filles ? Vos chéris vous manquent ? Quelle tristesse ! Lance Stephen.

- Mais c'est qu'on a le droit à la visite du Grand Schtroumpf ! T'as un beau bleu dis-moi... lui répond du tac au tac Phil

- Comme tu le vois en ce moment même Phil, je suis en train de mourir de rire.

- Ton sens de l'humour est un véritable vent d'air frais Stephen, tu devrais le faire breveter !

- Phil, Stephen ! Je crois qu'on a compris... S'interpose Stuart

- Ouais les mecs... ça va deux secondes ! On peut en revenir à un sujet plus intéressant ? Surenchéris-je

- Oui tiens, Ted raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé ici depuis que tu es arrivé ? Me demande Stu pour calmer le jeu.

- Comme je le disais à Phil, les recrutements à la NXT sont pitoyables... J'ai passé trois jours à faire des prises de vue avec un amateur...

- Dur. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez que tous les deux ?

- Paul nous a volé April et Poppy pour aller boire un café. On doit les rejoindre dans 1h. Expliquais-je

- Et toi alors Phil-le-comique, t'es tout pâlot, t'as mangé un truc avarié ? Demande Stephen

- Je te ferai remarquer le Grand Bleu, que certains d'entre nous ont des copines, et par là même, connaissent ce sentiment euphorique qu'est l'amour. Dans mon cas précis, je me sens simplement mal d'être éloigné de ma moitié. Attaque Phil

- Mouais... pas la peine d'être hargneux. Boude Stephen.

Je soupire face à ces deux idiots. Pas moyen de se parler sans se sauter à la figure ! Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que ces deux macaques ne se rendent pas compte que s'ils se lancent autant de piques, c'est parce qu'ils ont le même humour. Aussi crissant que de la limaille de fer. Stuart ne dit rien, il a l'air gêné. Je le plains le pauvre, d'être obligé d'avoir pour meilleur ami un chieur comme Stephen. Ils doivent bien avoir des points communs non ?

- Je suis désolé, commence Phil, mais je la sens vraiment mal cette histoire... On peut pas simplement aller les rejoindre ?

- T'es sérieux ? Putain... pour une fois qu'on pouvait rester là, tranquilles, à siroter un cocktail... du pepsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis super à cran, et ça, c'est pas normal ! Je m'inquiète, et plus vite je serai auprès d'April pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, plus vite j'arrêterai d'être aussi chiant ! Fini-t-il par hurler

- Bien ! Très bien ! On va les rejoindre !

Tandis que je m'extirpe de la banquette, Stuart et Stephen nous saluent et partent de leur côté. Phil me tire le bras pour se dépêcher. Nous voilà déjà dans sa voiture, fonçant à travers la ville. Une fois garé devant le fameux café, Phil se précipite à l'intérieur.

- Salut ! Désolé d'être si en avance, il fallait que je vois April... Elle est pas là ?

Paul regarde avec insistance Poppy qui baisse la tête. Il a l'air furieux et elle a l'air coupable. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Poppy bafouille devant nous, ne pouvant prononcer mots. Le silence se prolonge jusqu'à ce que Paul craque et nous raconte toute la scène. Le visage de Phil se décompose mais rapidement, je vois dans son regard cette lueur colérique qui le caractérise. Il fait un pas brusque vers Poppy, dont les yeux brillent. Instinctivement, c'est mon bras qui bloque Phil de ma Poppy. Je ne dis rien parce que je sais que ce qu'elle a fait était stupide, mais je ne peux le laisser la toucher.

- T'en rate vraiment pas une hein ? Tu les collectionnes les conneries Poppy ! Tu la connais April pourtant ! Tu sais très bien que si je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle ne le supporterai pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y ait autant d'air dans ta petite cervelle de moineau stupide ? Lance Phil, furieux.

Et il part du café en claquant la porte, nous laissant là, abasourdis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous acceptons avec plaisir les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises. A vos claviers les chéris !<strong>


	6. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture les amis, Artless Rose et Lauryane pour vous servir :)**

* * *

><p>J'en reviens pas, Ted n'a rien dit à la réflexion de Phil. Je sais et il sait que Poppy a déconné mais là j'y crois pas, il ne l'a pas défendue. Ted prend Poppy dans ses bras pour la calmer. Ses larmes se sont mises à couler lorsque Phil l'a assassinée verbalement. Elle n'a pas pu répondre, elle se savait déjà condamnée au moment même où Phil a ouvert la bouche.<p>

Je ne peux pas en rester là et ne rien dire, ne pas m'en mêler, je dois la ramener à la réalité. Phil même sous la colère a été lucide, méchant mais lucide. Poppy est une gamine. Une chouette gamine tout de même, mais quand elle ne fait pas de bourde.

- Poppy t'as merdé, beaucoup trop merdé !

- Mais Paul… c'est pas ma faute.

- Parce que c'est de la mienne peut-être ?

- Non mais …

- Mais bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! C'est bien toi qu'a dit toutes ces conneries.

- Mais… j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Encore heureux ! T'as été complétement irresponsable. T'es totalement immature !

- Paul ça va, elle a compris je crois. M'arrête Ted alors que les larmes de Poppy coulent encore sur ses joues.

- Non Ted, elle a fait le con sur ce coup-là.

- Je sais. Dit Poppy. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je sais que j'aurai du faire attention, mais c'est fait maintenant. Pas la peine d'être méchant.

- Je suis pas méchant, j'suis juste réaliste. Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment April avec Phil ? Et avec toi hein ?

Je sais que Poppy pense à ça depuis le début, comment va réagir April avec elle. Elle s'en veut et elle a peur qu'April lui en veuille aussi. Poppy ne supporte pas le conflit, elle n'aime pas ça et surtout elle ne sait pas comment le gérer. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'April ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, mais ce n'est pas gagné avec son tempérament de feu !

- Je sais pas… j'i… J'irai m'excuser et ... Dit Poppy

- Et quoi ? Tu crois que ça va être suffisant ? T'as vu la réaction de Phil ? T'es foutue avec lui en tout cas. T'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'Ap t'en veuille pas.

- …

- Tu fais toujours des bourdes monumentales ! Tu parles toujours trop, tu te comportes comme une ado. On est entre adultes, y a des enjeux, c'est plus l'époque du lycée ! On peut pas rigoler de tout ! Prends sur toi, mets-y les formes ! Grandis merde !

- Ok Paul. Elle en a assez entendu comme ça ! Dit Ted en se levant subitement de sa chaise en élevant la voix.

- Laisse… il a raison. Lui dit Poppy.

Poppy a besoin qu'on lui passe un savon, je la connais assez bien pour savoir où sont ses limites. Mais avec Ted j'avoue que je tâtonne, il aurait pu mal réagir et j'aurai pu accueillir un de ses poings sur mon visage.

Poppy se lève, elle a besoin de s'isoler, de ne pas plus se montrer dans cet état lamentable. Avant de partir elle se penche vers moi, m'entoure de ses bras dans un geste tendre.

- J'ai peur qu'elle me tourne le dos. Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle a peur, comme une enfant a peur des conséquences de ses bêtises. Je la prends moi aussi dans mes bras. Ted semble soulagé. Il a vraiment cru que je me fâcherai avec Poppy ? Il manquerait plus que ça ! Malgré son comportement je ne la laisserai pas tomber, il suffisait juste de la ramener à sa vie d'adulte. C'est ce qui caractérise Poppy après tout, les bourdes magistrales. C'est assez drôle au quotidien, mais c'est mieux quand ça ne touche pas une personne du groupe, sinon ça fait de sacrés dégâts.

- T'inquiète pas, April s'en remettra vite. J'en suis sûr, laisse-lui quelques heures avant de t'excuser.

Elle se défait de notre étreinte, prend les affaires d'April, prétexte pour aller la voir et s'excuser un peu plus tard. Ted se saisit de la main de sa petite amie et tous les deux sortent du café pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Quelle journée de merde, on a atteint le sommet des emmerdes pour aujourd'hui ! Pour oublier tout ça je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, me changer et faire un peu de sport. Avec de la chance je croiserai Stu, je pourrai prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout je penserai à autre chose.

Avec les mecs y a beaucoup moins d'histoires de ce genre. On se met dessus et l'histoire est réglée. Mais chez les filles … ce sont des personnalités bien trop complexes. Elles sont mesquines, hypocrites, fourbes, surtout certaines divas. La preuve ça parle ouvertement sur l'affaire Beth/Phil et ça continue de tapoter dans le dos d'Ap. Heureusement je suis un homme et Dieu merci je suis homo !

En arpentant les couloirs, j'aperçois au loin un attroupement de Divas, je tourne juste avant de les croiser. Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à leur débat ou d'être souriant aujourd'hui, du moins pas maintenant !

Enfin un ascenseur pour rejoindre ma chambre ! J'aperçois aussi Phil qui a l'air complètement perdu.

- Hey Paul t'as pas vu Ap ? demande Phil tout essoufflé.

- Non.

- Mais bordel elle est où ?

- Calme toi on va la trouver.

- Me calmer ? C'est bien toi qui m'a raconté dans quel état elle a quitté le café et tu veux que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi là ! hurle-t-il.

- Y a un problème les mecs ? demande Bryan en arrivant alerté par les hurlements de Phil.

- Je sais pas où est April et si je la trouve pas je vais faire un massacre !

- April euh …

- Pas la peine d'y mettre les formes, explique et vite ! dis-je à Bryan.

- Elle a trouvé Beth à la salle de sport. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais elles se sont tapées dessus. Beth a violemment répliqué avec un poing et April a enchainé ! Une scène pas belle à voir, c'était tendu ! On a du les séparer, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher comme si leur vie en dépendait !

Phil est déjà partit, courant comme un dératé dans les couloirs pour retrouver Ap. Si jamais Beth a remporté la bataille Phil va s'occuper d'elle. April a dû vouloir quelques explications et est partie les chercher auprès de la principale intéressée. Je crois que maintenant on est vraiment au sommet des emmerdes avec cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences. Au fond, elle est aussi inconsciente que Poppy.

- Merci de l'info. Dis-je à Bryan en montant dans l'ascenseur.

- Y a pas de quoi, ça me passe au-dessus ces histoires d'habitude mais là ça prend de l'ampleur.

Je rejoins le couloir de ma chambre en entendant la porte de celle de Phil et Ap claquer. Il a dû la retrouver.

- Paul ! me retient Ted en sortant de sa chambre.

- Comment va Pop ?

- Elle s'est endormie. Désolé mec pour m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien.

- Je rejoins Cody, Randy et Mike, tu viens ?

- Non merci mec, je vais prendre le temps de me poser un peu.

Notre groupe éclaté pour le reste de cette journée et la brochette d'hypocrites amassée dans les couloirs ont raison de mes envies. Je vais rester cloitrer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se tasse.

* * *

><p>Je marche furieusement dans les couloirs du l'hôtel depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai écumé les salles à la recherche de cette pétasse, et pour l'instant, je reste vaine. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Elle a franchi les limites, et elle doit payer à présent. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait s'en sortir comme ça ? Après avoir essayé de me voler mon homme ? Cette espèce de fausse blonde l'a eu, et elle l'a perdu. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler...<p>

J'ouvre dans un grand fracas la porte battante de la salle de sport. Plus personne ne bouge et tous me regardent. Ils ont bien vu que mes yeux pouvaient tuer. Je fais glisser mon regard le long de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois. _Beth_. Elle me regarde aussi, avec un sourire en coin. À ses côtés, Natalya n'en mène pas large. Je m'approche lentement d'elles, sans jamais quitter ma cible des yeux. Beth fait de même. Rapidement, des murmures commencent à fuser dans la salle, mais je suis déjà trop loin de tout ça. J'imagine très bien lui arracher la tête à mains nues, pouvoir la frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Un cercle se forme autour de nous.

- Je te cherchais Beth... J'ai entendu dire que tu avais essayé de draguer Phil...

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Tu vois... je trouvais ça assez étonnant puisque c'est avec moi que Phil sort dorénavant.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Je sortais avec Phil avant, alors t'as strictement rien à dire !

- Écoute-moi bien le bucheron, j'en ai strictement rien à faire de tes sentiments par rapport à Phil, comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu sortais avec lui avant, tu l'as perdu, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Viens pas faire chier dans la vie des autres !

- Phil et moi on est fait pour être ensembles ! Et c'est pas une brindille irlandaise qui va me dicter ma loi !

- Tu peux pas te contenter de ta nouvelle copine Natalya ? Elle te satisfait plus au lit, alors tu ressens le besoin d'aller vampiriser quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou tu t'es simplement rendue compte de ta misérable existence et de ton talent médiocre pour le catch ? Suis-je bête ! C'est un parfait mélange des deux n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... je t'interdis d'insulter Natalya !

- Oh, pauvre petite ! Ça t'a blessé ? Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour elle ? Tu me fais vraiment pitié. Tu n'es qu'une pathétique emmerdeuse, une blonde insipide sans aucun avenir dans cette société. Pourquoi Phil voudrait de toi ? T'as la carrure d'un déménageur, le vocabulaire d'un camionneur et l'intelligence d'un gastéropode ! Jamais Phil ne voudra de toi, il ne t'aime plus, d'ailleurs... il ne t'a jamais aim...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le poing de Beth vient s'abattre sur mon œil. Je n'y crois pas ! Cette espèce de monstre a osé me frapper ! Ma colère n'a pas diminué d'un pouce. J'enrage, je fulmine, je bous. Et le sourire sarcastique de Beth finit de détruire mes barrières. Je me rue sur elle d'une telle force que l'on tombe toutes les deux. Mes mains partent agripper ses cheveux, et je tire violemment dessus. Je sens ses mains griffer ma peau, cherchant à s'accrocher à mes vêtements. Nous roulons toutes les deux sur le sol. C'est un combat de charretières, se trainant dans la boue. Aucune de nous ne veut lâcher quoi que ce soit. Je la mords autant qu'elle me griffe. Je vais lui faire payer...

Je sens subitement un large bras m'attraper par la taille pour me soulever sans difficultés. C'est Mark qui me tient, tandis que Beth est retenue par Paul, alias The Big Show. Mon souffle est hiératique, et mon front est poisseux. Je porte mes doigts à mon sourcil. Je saigne. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et me voilà de nouveau à me jeter sur Beth. Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais lui laisser mon homme sans réagir et lui permettre de me blesser comme ça ? Elle n'a décidément toujours pas compris... Je l'attrape par les cheveux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'écrase avec toute la hargne que je possède son visage contre les casiers de la salle de gym de l'hôtel. Un craquement. Je viens de péter son nez. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'achever, Mark me saisit par les bras cette fois ci, tandis que Bryan se place entre nous deux. Beth est à genoux, ses mains tentant vainement de retenir le sang qui coule de son nez. Je jubile. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs mais elle ne me fera pas ciller d'un poil. Tandis que Natalya lui retient les cheveux, je me dis qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. On ne touche pas mon homme.

Personne ne peut comprendre... Ce n'est pas simplement le fait qu'elle ait dragué Phil qui me fait réagir comme ça. Elle n'a pas le droit. Pas le droit de me voler l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout. Et s'il était retourné avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que je serai devenue ? Je ne pouvais pas... je ne peux pas laisser quiconque l'approcher. Il m'appartient et tant que l'on sera ensemble, je me battrais comme une tigresse. Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera par la suite... Phil est toute ma vie.

Je sens les bras de Mark qui me tirent doucement vers la sortie, je le suis, docile. La colère est retombée, Beth a compris le message. Je me laisse faire et Mark m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Le type de l'hôtel ne pose aucune question. L'alcool me pique le visage, mais je serre les dents. Il me pose un pansement avant de me laisser partir. Mark m'observe toujours du coin de l'œil.

- C'est bon, tu peux me laisser, je frapperai plus personne aujourd'hui... promis !

- Si tu le dis...

- J'ai un dernier compte à régler.

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. À chacun de mes pas, je repense aux griffures, aux morsures, aux grognements, au sang. Je revois la haine, la colère, la frustration. Mes pas me font grimper les étages, parcourir les derniers mètres qui me séparent de ma chambre. C'est dans un brouillard sans nom que j'y rentre, je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir pour me poser sur un grand fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Ma tête est beaucoup trop lourde...

_**** Début du flashback ****_

_- Je t'en prie ! Pitié !_

_- Lâche-moi Ap' !_

_- Non ! Non ! Reste, j't'en prie !_

_ Mes larmes coulent à torrent sur mes joues. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le retenir. Il m'avait pourtant promis non ? Il m'avait pourtant juré qu'il m'aimait, qu'il décrocherait la Lune pour moi. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il ne reste plus que quelques cartons dans l'appartement. S'il emporte ceux-là, je ne pourrai plus jamais le récupérer. Et jamais plus il ne m'aimera. Alors je serai seule pour de bon. Moi et mon cœur brisé. Ce n'est pas censé arriver pas vrai ? Hier encore on s'aimait à la folie, on s'embrassait sous la pluie, on riait sous nos couvertures. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?_

_- Arrête ! Arrête !_

_- April ! Je dois partir ! Stacy m'attend._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de Stacy ?_

_- Essaie de me comprendre... je dois vraiment y aller._

_- De comprendre ? Ne pars pas, et je comprendrai tout ce que tu veux !_

_- C'est fini April. Pour de bon. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées..._

_ Alors c'est tout ? Il a le droit de me quitter comme ça ? Uniquement parce que Stacy a décidé qu'elle voulait le récupérer ? Simplement parce qu'il a couru dans ses bras alors qu'elle l'avait laissé meurtri à leur rupture ? Combien de nuit ai-je passé à le consoler, lui pleurant sur son sort, tandis que sa Stacy se faisait sauter par tous les mecs de la ville ? Combien de jours ai-je passé à l'aimer de la manière la plus sincère qui soit, à le chérir, à le guérir, à lui faire oublier toute douleur ?_

_- April, ne pleure pas...Tu sais à quel point je t'aime..._

_- Alors reste..._

_- Je peux pas... Elle veut encore de moi._

_- La prochaine fois qu'elle te quittera... ne reviens pas me voir._

_ Il soupire et récupère son carton au sol. Je sais qu'il est sincère lorsqu'il me dit qu'il est désolé, je sais qu'il est honnête lorsqu'il me dit qu'il ne peut pas rester. Il l'aime bien plus qu'il ne m'aime. Juste avant de quitter pour la dernière fois ce lieu qui a été notre chez nous durant un an, il se retourne, et je vois bien dans ses yeux tous ses sentiments contradictoires..._

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé Ap'... Ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît..._

_ Et la porte se referme doucement sur notre histoire, sur nos rires, sur nos baisers, sur notre amour dans cet appartement baigné de lumière. Mon cœur est aussi vide que cette pièce..._

_ Je déteste l'Irlande maintenant..._

_**** Fin du flashback ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir parce que là on commence sérieusement à désespérer de votre silence.<br>**_


	7. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici la deuxième partie du troisième chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Bryan a dit qu'April n'avait pas hésité à se battre contre Beth. Elle n'avait nul part où aller. Elle m'attend certainement dans notre chambre pour quelques explications. Je cours dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, je monte les escaliers deux à deux pour me précipiter dans notre chambre où je sais que je vais la retrouver. Je bouscule les clients de l'hôtel sans me soucier d'eux. Je m'en fous, il faut que je retrouve April. Je dois la voir et vite, elle doit être si mal.<p>

Pas un seul instant je ne pense aux conséquences que cette cachoterie aura sur notre couple, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment va April. Je veux savoir qu'elle n'a rien, m'en assurer et lui promettre que jamais je ne retournerai avec Beth, que Beth ne compte plus et ne comptera plus jamais.

Il faut qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas comme le salaud qui a osé l'abandonner en Irlande. Je ne suis pas son ex. J'aime April comme jamais je n'ai pu aimer auparavant. Elle le sait mais elle doute. Elle doit penser que mes intentions ne sont pas sincères, et qu'elle va devoir revivre ce même cauchemar. Jamais ! Jamais je ne la laisserai ! Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas cet enfoiré qui l'a blessée !

Je cherche cette maudite clef magnétique dans ma poche pour ouvrir la porte. Quel imbécile a bien pu inventer cette connerie dans les hôtels ! Je perds de précieuses minutes. Pendant ce temps April doute, se torture de questions, souffre. J'ouvre enfin et me précipite violemment dans la chambre, laissant la porte se refermer lourdement.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. J'allume les petites appliques posées sur le bureau. Un silence religieux règne dans la pièce. L'atmosphère est lourde. April est sur un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, elle ne se retourne même pas. Son bras gauche repose sur l'accoudoir, tenant sa tête. Elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, n'a aucune réaction. Je commence à craindre l'instant où elle se décidera à parler. Et si jamais elle m'en voulait ? Elle a un caractère bien trempé et ce calme régnant est celui qui annonce une tempête... voire un tsunami !

- Amour ? dis-je hésitant.

- Tu pensais me le dire quand ? Me coupe-t-elle

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Elle se lève soudainement, faisant toujours face à la fenêtre, puis elle se retourne vers moi lentement pour finir par me faire face. April commence à avancer dans ma direction, la démarche féline. Je me sens menacé par sa détermination. Plus elle approche et plus je me rends compte des dégâts que Beth lui a fait. Son visage est marqué par les coups. Elle me le paiera cher cette garce ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à April ! Par n'importe quel moyen j'aurai sa peau. Elle va le regretter...

Mais April n'a toujours pas stoppé son avancée. Bizarrement, plus elle approche, plus je recule. Mes pas me font traverser la pièce que je viens de passer. Je me retrouve bloqué par le mur et April m'emprisonne contre celui-ci avec un de ses bras.

- Aucune fille ne peut se permettre de te séduire. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, à part moi. Personne ne peut te voler à moi ! Je ne le supporterai pas...

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça ! lui dis-je en voulant l'embrasser.

Elle se recule afin d'éviter le contact de nos lèvres mais ne me quitte pas du regard.

- Ça va ?

- Elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Cette blonde dénuée de toute féminité, ce bucheron, elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Rien, elle n'a rien eu le temps de faire.

- Phil ! dit-elle avec autorité.

- Ok… Elle m'a plaquée contre un mur, mais elle n'a rien fait. Et je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire quoique ce soit. Y a que toi qui compte…

April s'empare durement de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Elle imprime sa colère, marque ma bouche de sa fureur.

- Tu m'appartiens Phil ! dit-elle en agrippant le bas de mon t-shirt.

- Je suis tout à toi, tu le sais... lui assurais-je

- Elle n'a pas su te garder et jamais elle ne pourra te récupérer.

Son regard est à la fois furieux et blessé. April me dirige au bord du lit et m'y pousse sans aucun ménagement. C'est une vraie tigresse ! Allongé en travers du lit, je m'appuie sur mes coudes. Ma petite amie est en train de m'offrir le plus sensuel des strip-teases. Elle est belle, féminine, sensuelle, attirante, magnétique, sexy. C'est la femme que j'aime. Le premier regard que j'ai posé sur elle était le bon. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était faite pour moi, que l'on était fait pour être ensembles.

Le strip-tease n'étant plus sa préoccupation principale, elle se jette sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Elle arracherait presque mes vêtements. Je dois calmer ses ardeurs pour pouvoir sauver mon t-shirt favori de la tigresse qui entreprend de me faire visiter le septième ciel. Je lui appartiens totalement et j'aime ça. Je suis à sa merci, elle me dirige, me domine. Mais j'ai comme un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Ma poupée est meurtrie et je sais bien que je ne dois pas l'arrêter. Elle a simplement besoin de me marquer comme sa propriété, comme son territoire. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ait cette fougue sans avoir été saignée à blanc par cette garce. Lentement, mes barrières cèdent face à ses doigts agiles.

Et c'est finalement bien volontiers que je me laisse dévorer par la bouche sensuelle de mon irlandaise. Ses gestes sont assurés, précis, affirmés. Elle ne fait preuve d'aucune hésitation. Je laisse mon regard glisser sur son corps, sur son visage. Une colère sourde gronde au fond de mon estomac. Si Beth n'avait pas été une femme, je serais allé la trouver maintenant pour lui en coller une. Elle n'a pas le droit de lever la main sur April. Elle n'a pas le droit de toucher ma Perfection.

- Elle t'a bien amochée la garce.

- Amochée ? Tu ne l'as pas vue !

- T'as mal ? dis-je en caressant le tour de l'œil bleuit d'April.

- Non.

Jamais elle n'avouera qu'elle a mal, surtout pas si Beth est l'auteure des coups. En plus de la nouvelle couleur de son œil, des petits pansements sont apposés au travers de son arcade. Elle s'allonge sur moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle balaie doucement mon torse, soupirant sous mes caresses. Mes doigts dansent sur sa peau douce. Je parcoure son corps tendrement et délicatement pour arriver jusqu'à son avant-bras marqué de griffures. Mes doigts revisitent chaque endroit blessé du corps d'Ap, récapitulant les stigmates de cette bataille.

- Cocard, arcade ouverte… elle va le payer.

- Hors de question ! C'est une histoire entre elle et moi, et c'est moi qui ai gagné !

- T'as pensé aux conséquences ? demandais-je

- Tu es avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Je parlais de Vince.

- Peu importe, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, tu es à moi et elle le sait maintenant. claque-t-elle

April est terrible, elle se contrefiche des conséquences sur sa carrière. Tout ce dont elle a peur c'est que je l'abandonne, qu'elle revive le même cauchemar qui lui a fait fuir l'Irlande. C'est une guerrière, une barbare. C'est ma viking de feu.

- Jamais je ne te ferai subir ce qu'il t'a fait... je te le promets.

- Il avait aussi promis... murmure-t-elle

- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je t'aime April... Bien plus que personne ne t'a jamais aimé.

* * *

><p>- Phil et ses intuitions féminines, admets tout de même que c'est assez bizarre !<p>

- C'était rien qu'un pressentiment ! Il avait besoin de voir sa copine, c'est tout.

- J'te trouve bien gentil avec lui Stuart... marmonne Stephen.

Stephen me fixe, surpris. Après avoir quitté Ted et Phil, nous avons continué sur notre lancée et avons atterri dans un petit café de la ville. Assis sur la terrasse, Stephen sirote un milkshake. Impeccablement habillé dans son veston en soie, il porte sur son nez une immense paire de lunettes. Pour faire comme les stars répète-t-il ! Il a ce petit sourire mesquin collé sur le visage, et je ne sais que trop ce que cela veut dire...

- Et celle-là ? T'en penses quoi ? Me questionne-t-il

- Stephen... soupirais-je

- La blonde à trois heures Stuart, la blonde ! Me montre-t-il

- Je soupire. Banale, sans intérêt, vulgaire. répondis-je

- Ouais t'as raison. Un petit 4/10. Ah ! Et celle-là ? La grande brune ?

- …

- Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à la gente féminine au lieu d'avoir cette tête dégoutée. Tu es un piètre comédien, Stuart. Je donne pas plus de deux jours à ta couverture d'hétéro endurci ! Me lance-t-il

- Stephen, je remercie le ciel chaque jour que tu sois mon meilleur ami, parce que sinon, j'aurais filé un pain depuis longtemps dans ta tronche d'enfant de choeur... répliquais-je

- Je dis ça pour toi mon ange ! C'est pas toi qui voulais garder ton attirance irrépressible pour ma personne secrète ?

- Tu me désespères... la brune est jolie sans plus, mais fais gaffe, elle est aussi refaite que Barbara.

- Oulà ! Laissons tomber. Tu fais bien de me prévenir SuperGay ! Encore une âme de sauvée ! plaisante-t-il

- Dis-le encore une fois et je te castre sur la place publique. Le coupais-je

Stephen garde le silence. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard aiguisé scrute chaque silhouette féminine qui passe dans la rue. Il ne sait pas encore laquelle il devra aller séduire pour la mettre dans son lit. Jamais deux fois la même, un crédo imparable. Pas d'attaches, pas d'emmerdes. C'est toujours la même rengaine, il s'assied pendant des heures, analysant chaque partenaire potentielle pour choisir celle qui aura l'honneur de passer la nuit avec Stephen Farrelly, le tombeur de ces dames. Parfois, je trouve que Stephen se fout pas mal des filles avec qui il couche, qu'il ne fait ça que pour ne pas passer la nuit seul. Mais il a le chic pour me répondre qu'il ne fait que célébrer la féminité sous toutes ses formes. Le beau salaud.

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire... j'ai couché avec Céleste ? Me demande-t-il soudainement

- Oui... le mois dernier.

- Merde. Rappelle-moi de lui faire perdre ses illusions à la p'tite. tique-t-il

- Bien Monsieur. Autre chose Monsieur ?

- Non... non ça ira ! Merci Stu ! Me sourit-il

Affalé sur ma chaise, je regarde les passants marcher dans la rue. Mes pensées reviennent vers la réaction qu'a eu Phil, au bar. Il était vraiment nerveux. Est-ce qu'il a eu une intuition ? Un pressentiment ? Une révélation ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait déjà mal et que cette séparation l'a poussé à bout ? J'espère qu'il a pu retrouver April et se détendre...

- Ste... Stephen ? Mais ! Tu vas où ? l'apostrophais-je

Devant moi, Stephen vient de se lever et de ramasser sa veste. Sans un mot ou même un regard pour moi, il part vers sa nouvelle cible. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons en amande, un visage rondelet. Sans grand panache ! Et je me retrouve comme un con. Assis à notre table. Passablement seul. Ce chien me le paiera. Tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe, je laisse de l'argent sur la table et me lève de la terrasse.

J'erre dans les rues de la ville en direction de l'hôtel. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Stephen m'ait abandonné ! En même temps, pourquoi est-ce que je continue à m'étonner de ce salaud ? Ce type me traite comme un chien, depuis le début de notre amitié. Il n'empêche que c'est Stephen... le type qui fait céder mes barrières quand il me regarde avec ses petits yeux humides... Connard de meilleur ami ! Sortant de mes élucubrations, je m'aperçois que je suis déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel. Paul Wight discute avec Sarona. Avec ce que je déduis être beaucoup d'entrain, Paul raconte avec de grands gestes quelque chose à cette dernière.

- Hey ! Salut vous deux ! Il se passe quoi de si extra ?

- Oh Stuart ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demande Paul

- Je viens d'arriver de la ville...

- T'as loupé un truc... mais mé-mo-rable ! Y a eu une baston !

- Quoi ? Le coupais-je

- April et Beth se sont tapées dessus ! Un vrai combat de chiffonnières ! Il n'empêche qu'elles en sont pas sorties indemnes ! Il paraît que Beth a le nez cassé et...

Je n'écoute même pas la fin de sa phrase et cours attraper un ascenseur. Une fois arrivé à notre étage, je me rends compte de ma stupidité. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couru ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir April... ou Poppy... je ne les connais pas tant que ça. Une petite voix insidieuse m'apporte la vérité sur un plateau... _Paul_... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est avec les filles ? Peut-être qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre... oui peut-être bien. Je devrais m'assurer qu'il va bien non ? Je marche quelques instants dans les couloirs pour finalement me stopper devant sa porte. Je toque. La porte s'ouvre quelques instants plus tard sur le visage défait de Paul. Mon cœur se serre durement à cette vue.

- Sa... salut Paul... bégayais-je

- Ah. C'est toi. Entre Stu.

Je le suis dans sa chambre tandis qu'il s'affale sur son lit. Lentement, je me pose sur un coin de son lit. Il a l'air si mal. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et le couvrir de baisers. Son regard est perdu dans le vide. Le dos voûté, tous les malheurs du monde ont l'air d'avoir été posés sur ses épaules.

- Je.. je voulais savoir comment tu allais. J'ai entendu pour...

- Ça va. Me coupe-t-il

- Ah... tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je suis bien meilleure oreille que Stephen ! Tentais-je pour plaisanter

- Non. J't'assure que ça va.

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre. Il ne veut visiblement pas me parler de toute cette histoire.

- J'ai... j'aime beaucoup ton pull. Il te va très bien.

Sérieusement Stuart ? Son pull ? L'homme que tu aimes est blessé et toi tu le dragues à coup de pull ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi bordel ! Faites qu'il ne comprenne pas l'allusion... pitié...

- Ah. Merci. C'est Poppy qui me l'a acheté.

Ouf.

Je commence à faire de l'hyper ventilation. Il faut que je sorte avant de faire une connerie. Du style, avouer à un mec hétéro qu'on l'aime par-dessus tout. Oui un truc dans le genre...

- Bon.. je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps Paul...

- Ok.

Je me lève lentement. Paul n'a pas l'air d'être présent. Son regard est fixé sur quelque chose d'inexistant. Ses bras pendent mollement le long de son corps. Je quitte la pièce à reculons, tenant à ne pas faire de bêtises. Lorsque je ferme la porte de sa chambre, je m'affale le long du mur pour reprendre mes esprits.

Un peu plus et je lui aurais tout avoué. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi uniquement pour voir cette étincelle de vie que j'aime tant dans ses yeux.

Bordel.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien voilà ! <strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? **

**Et si vous nous laissiez votre avis pour nous le dire ? **

**La suite au prochain numéro !**


	8. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

**Nous revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Once Upon A Laugh ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je me réveille doucement, j'ai mal à la tête comme après une nuit pleine d'excès. Il fait sombre. J'allume la lumière et me frotte les yeux. Ma tête est lourde, terriblement lourde. Je me redresse difficilement dans le lit. Je ne sais plus trop où je suis, pas à la maison en tout cas. Je cherche Ted, il n'est pas là.<p>

Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu et assemble les pièces du puzzle ponctuant ma journée. Atterrissage à Atlanta, retrouvailles avec Ted, complicité dans un café avec mes amis, cancanage en tout genre. April, Beth, Phil… Tout me revient, la réalité me rattrape. Quel réveil difficile !

Sur la chaise face au lit se trouvent les affaires d'Ap. Celles laissées dans ce café avant sa fuite. Je n'y crois pas. Ma bêtise a été plus forte que tout, il a fallu que je blesse April, au point de nous fuir, Paul et moi… Paul et moi, ses meilleurs amis. Si j'avais fait attention, je lui aurai annoncé d'une autre manière, on serait rentré tous les trois à l'hôtel et tout aurait été parfait. Mais non… il a fallu qu'une fois de plus je déraille.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre délicatement. Ted entre et regarde tout de suite dans ma direction. Je suis sa principale préoccupation et ça me réconforte.

- La Belle au bois dormant se réveille ? demande-t-il en souriant.

- Je l'ai vraiment fait ?

- Quoi ?

- La bêtise avec Ap ?

Ted s'approche du lit pour s'y assoir et fini par me prendre dans ses bras. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, de le confirmer, j'ai ma réponse. Je l'ai réellement fait.

- T'as été plutôt … maladroite on va dire.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une sacrée cuite, ma tête me fait mal.

- Tu t'es endormie en pleurs ça doit être ça.

- Quelle conne !

- Ne dis pas ça. En tout cas, April s'est bien occupée de Beth. Il paraît que c'était beau à voir. Randy et Cody m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. Elle est arrivée comme une furie à la salle de sport et elle l'a A-LLU-MEE !

- A cause de moi… dis-je blasée en me levant du lit.

Je file dans la salle de bain, ignorant le récit de Ted. J'ai une mine affreuse, de longues traces de maquillage ornent mes joues. J'ai dû effrayer Ted comme ça. Mes yeux sont rougis et gonflés. Mes pleurs ont fait beaucoup de dégâts sur mon visage. Je fouille dans ma trousse de toilette et en sors soulagée de l'aspirine pour atténuer le poids accroché à ma tête. Je m'occupe de mon visage avant d'aller voir Ap. Il ne manquerait plus que je lui fasse peur en me présentant comme ça devant elle.

- Je file Chou. Dis-je à Ted.

- Ca va aller. April ne t'en veut sûrement pas, c'est après Beth qu'elle en a. Et c'est surtout ta meilleure amie. C'est Ap' quoi !

- Je sais, mais je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça comme ça. Et Phil …

- Oui Phil ça va pas être facile. Grimace Ted.

Je prends les affaires d'April, embrasse Ted et sors de la chambre. Il a raison, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter de la réaction d'April.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Phil et Ap, je prends une grande inspiration. J'entends des bruits qui me confirment leur présence. Je frappe à la porte dans l'espoir que ça ne soit pas Phil qui vienne ouvrir.

Je suis chanceuse, je trouve face à moi April, ma meilleure amie. Je ne vais pas devoir affronter Phil tout de suite. Elle pourra lui faire comprendre que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Je peux d'abord m'excuser auprès d'Ap qui est bien plus conciliante et compréhensive. Avec lui je n'aurai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il en aurait déjà remis une couche.

- Je… Je suis déso…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vois disparaitre April derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle a subitement refermé la porte sur moi, barrant la route à mes excuses. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Je reste devant la chambre, le manteau d'April et son sac en main. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là. Elle aurait au moins pu écouter mes excuses avant de refermer violemment, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire vendeuse de porte à porte.

La chambre se dévoile à nouveau devant moi, mais cette fois pour laisser apparaître Phil. Je suis terrifiée, si Ap a réagi comme ça, alors Phil… je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Je ne vais pas faire long feu, pourvu que l'un de mes amis ait idée de passer par là. Un de ceux qui a le courage d'affronter Phil. Et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main... je vais mourir.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Dit-il doucement en prenant les affaires d'April de mes bras.

- Excuse-moi Phil.

- Fallait bien qu'elle le sache, j'aurai préféré la manière délicate mais bon avec toi c'est impossible, soupire-t-il.

- Désolée.

Phil recule dans sa chambre, me remercie pour les affaires et avant de refermer la porte m'adresse un sourire réconfortant. Tout l'inverse de ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. April me tourne le dos et Phil ne m'en veut pas. Elle ne veut pas me voir, ni même m'écouter. Elle m'ignore et c'est ça qui me blesse le plus. Je crois que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, sur la connerie la plus débile qui soit.

- Ca va ? Me dit une voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Je me retourne et aperçois Barri. Il est adossé au mur du couloir, une jambe repliée sur celui-ci. Un t-shirt sans manche blanc fait ressortir son teint halé. Ses bras croisés découverts et ses pectoraux gonflés le mettent en valeur. Ses cheveux bruns sont maintenus en arrière par la tonne de gel qu'il met avant chacune de ses sorties. Je le connais parfaitement pour avoir été sa petite amie pendant un an. Il n'a pas changé depuis notre histoire. Toujours aussi flambeur.

Il a la tête haute, un petit sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillent de malice. Quand je le vois comme ça, si fier, si prétentieux et si sûr de lui je comprends pourquoi je suis tombée dans ses bras si vite. J'ai vécu une année pleine de passion mais aussi pleine de tourments.

- T'es là depuis quand ? dis-je à Barri en me retournant et me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- Sois pas si agressive, je prends juste de tes nouvelles. Dit-il en approchant de moi.

- Excuse-moi, je … c'est…

- T'explique pas j'ai tout vu. Ca va aller ? me demande-t-il en me caressant le bras.

- A ton avis ?

- Ok je te laisse. Dit-il en retournant vers sa chambre.

- … Attends Barri, excuse-moi. Merci d'avoir demandé. Dis-je en le rattrapant.

- C'est rien Poupette. Je sais à quel point Ap compte pour toi.

Barri me caresse la joue tendrement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui prendre le bras pour le décoller de ma peau que je me retrouve tirée contre le torse de Ted. Il me plaque contre lui en me maintenant fermement.

- Ca va Pop ?

- … O..ui.

Ted ne semble pas écouter ma réponse. Il est fixé sur Barri, qui lui regarde Ted avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Chou ?

Ted lâche Barri du regard et m'embrasse fougueusement. Ses lèvres épousent les miennes d'une pression si forte que je reste très surprise. Très vite je me reprends et rends à Ted ce baiser si passionné. Il me donne des frissons.

Lorsqu'il finit par se séparer de moi, ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur Barri qui vient d'assister à la scène. Ted affiche un sourire satisfait qui lui donne un air supérieur. Il défie mon ex du regard, me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de notre chambre en refermant la porte sur Barri.

- Elle m'a fermé la porte au nez. Dis-je en chuchotant.

- Pourquoi il te touchait ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a fermé la porte au nez !

Ted fini par réagir et m'entourer de ses bras. Une de ses mains vient caresser mes cheveux.

- April m'a rejetée.

- Ca va pas durer Pop. Paul, Ap et toi êtes inséparables.

Ted se décolle de moi et me relève la tête. Il n'a pas digéré que Barri ose me toucher.

- Promets-moi de ne plus le laisser te toucher Pop.

- Promis Chou, mais…

- Je pourrai l'achever, rétorque-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

La jalousie de Ted me fait du bien. J'ai encore l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un que j'aime. Il me rassure, j'ai de l'importance à ses yeux.

Je descends pour le diner en compagnie de Ted, Cody et Mike. J'espère juste une chose voir Ap et Phil. Tout le long du repas l'espoir que j'ai de voir mon amie me rend absente auprès du groupe. Je m'imagine que Phil lui a parlé et alors, elle serait venue à ma table acceptant mes excuses. Je guette l'entrée du restaurant… en vain. April et Phil ne viendront pas, préférant sûrement s'isoler dans leur chambre et ne pas voir la coupable de leur probable dispute.

* * *

><p>Cette histoire se terminera demain. Les filles fâchées et moi au milieu, je suis un mec bordel je ne peux pas gérer ça ! Je ne sais pas y faire… et de toute manière ça ne peut pas durer. Demain je me réveillerai et tout ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve. Stuart est à peine parti que je m'écrase de tout mon poids sur mon lit, épuisé par cette foutue embrouille.<p>

Une affreuse crampe à l'estomac me tire de mon sommeil. Mon ventre hurle pour que je le remplisse. Je regrette presque qu'il réclame le petit déjeuner tant je dormais bien, mais ça m'apprendra à sauter le diner !

En me préparant je me dis que les filles ont bien dû se parler. Poppy - malgré sa bêtise légendaire - a dû s'excuser rapidement et April - malgré son caractère de feu - a dû accepter les excuses. Au pire Phil et Ted ont participé à la réconciliation, quoique Phil... Mais ils savent très bien que ces deux-là ont besoin l'une de l'autre au quotidien ou presque. April est fière, mais pas au point de ne pas pardonner à Poppy, elle l'aime tant.

C'est plutôt confiant que je me prépare à descendre, ne doutant pas un seul instant de la relation des filles. Surtout que moi sans elles, je ne suis qu'une façade. Elles savent tout de moi, tout ce que personne d'autre ne sait. Avec elles, je peux être celui que je cache aux autres. L'homosexuel fou amoureux de l'un de ses meilleurs potes, l'accro au shopping, le dévergondé… avec elles je peux être moi-même alors je n'imagine pas du tout qu'elles se fassent encore la tronche !

Personne dans l'ascenseur, je me presse de traverser les couloirs pour trouver à la même table les filles et prendre mon petit déjeuner avec elles. Après ça j'irai m'entrainer avec Heath pour me requinquer un peu !

Arrivé devant les portes, j'aperçois Poppy entourée d'Eve et Céleste. Je ne vois pas April, mais Phil est au buffet en train de faire déborder son plateau de viennoiseries. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre.

- Salut, April n'est pas encore descendue ? demandais-je à Phil

- Au fond de la salle, loin de Poppy.

- Oh non !

- T'es pas au courant visiblement. Ap a claqué la porte au nez de Pop hier.

- Putain. Comment… mais comment peuvent-elles être si bornées ?

- C'est ça d'être ami avec des filles, on se retrouve au milieu et ça se crêpe le chignon ! rigole Phil.

- Et ça te fait rire ? demandais-je interloqué par la détente de Phil.

- Oh c'est pas la fin du monde… ça va finir par s'arranger !

- J'espère. Je peux pas me couper en deux et je vois d'ici les reproches…

- Bah tiens en attendant, tu peux te donner tout entier à tes autres potes. Dit-il en me montrant de la tête l'entrée du restaurant.

Je me retourne et vois Stu entrer dans la pièce tout seul.

- Oui y a plus que ça à faire…dis-je à Phil.

Mais Phil n'entend pas mes paroles, il est déjà partit rejoindre April au fin fond de la salle de restaurant. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'attendre Stuart, je fonce m'installer sur une table à l'écart. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter l'exubérance de Stephen s'il arrive pour rejoindre Stu.

Je malmène les rebords de ma tasse avec ma petite cuillère. Touillant encore et encore mon café en repensant au jour où elles ont appris que j'étais homo...

_*** Début du Flashback ***_

_Malgré le couple solide que forme April avec Phil, elle se permet de donner son avis à Poppy sur les gars de la fédération tandis que je sirote mon café en les écoutant..._

_- Poppy donne au moins ton avis sur les célibataires ! rigole April._

_- Bah quoi ? Bon ok Randy est marié mais il est sexy !_

_- Oui c'est un bel homme mais change de catégorie, je te prie. Reprend April._

_- Bon, bon … on ne parlera pas de Phil alors. Pouffe Poppy._

_April lui fait les gros yeux puis fini par rire avec elle. Ah les filles irrécupérables, de vraies adolescentes !_

_- Hummm tu penses quoi de Nick ? demande Poppy à April._

_- Inintéressant !_

_- Pas fan non plus._

_- … Barri ? demande malicieusement April._

_- Ah ah très drôle… vous savez bien tous les deux qu'il ne m'laisse pas indifférente. Ronchonne Pop._

_- Indifférente… il t'allume, tu l'allumes ! Ca va pas tarder à conclure si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! dis-je en rigolant à Poppy qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel._

_- Trop musculeux pour moi. Dit April. Paul… je crois bien que tu vas devoir trancher._

_- Trancher ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je donne un avis sur un des gars ?_

_- Si tu étais une fille… commence Ap._

_- Hop hop je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis un mec donc c'est impossible._

_- Oh t'es pas cool... soupira Poppy._

_Elles ne savent pas que je suis homosexuel, pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie, leur avouer. Ce sont mes plus proches amies, ça me fout mal qu'elles ne sachent rien. Leur mentir est difficile même si techniquement j'arrange seulement la vérité._

_- Stuart ? demande April._

_Stuart… ah Stu… un de mes potes. Le mec toujours disponible, sympa, travailleur… Le mec dont je suis éperdument amoureux !_

_- Physiquement impossible ! Il est trop… anglais ! Ca se voit c'est écrit sur son front. Et il est bien trop marqué physiquement, les oreilles décollées, le nez…_

_Je bouillonne en entendant ces mots et serre les poings, j'essaye de me retenir mais malheureusement je n'y arrive pas et je laisse ma couverture s'effriter._

_- Mais t'es malade ! Il est superbe ! Justement son charme anglais fait toute la différence ! Ses magnifiques yeux gris qui se perdent parfois loin dans ses pensées, son corps superbement taillé ! Sa bonne humeur chaque matin avant de commencer l'entrainement, sa disponibilité, ce mec est parfait, gentil, sex' ! m'énervais-je devant les filles._

_Ces mots ont eu pour effet de stopper net Pop dans son tableau dévalorisant de Stu et de clouer April sur place._

_- J'ai pas tout compris. Dit Pop sortant de sa torpeur._

_- Paul ? demande April._

_- Je… J'ai… bafouillais-je._

_Soit je trouve le plus crédible des mensonges maintenant, soit je leur dis tout. Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse critiquer Stu, je me suis lamentablement fait avoir mais c'est dans mes tripes, je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime._

_Je baisse la tête pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard de mes amies et fini par leur murmurer : « Je suis amoureux les filles ». Instantanément les bras de mes amies m'ont entouré comme pour me réconforter face à cet aveu. Mon cœur s'allège soudainement. Ce que je me sens bien maintenant qu'elles le savent._

_- Tu peux donc trancher pour Barri ! Lance joyeusement April._

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Leur avouer mon homosexualité, m'a soulagé d'un poids énorme. A partir de ce jour-là j'ai pu être entièrement moi-même avec elles et je me suis senti nettement mieux. Je ne devais plus tout cacher à tout le monde, je m'accordais d'en parler à mes deux meilleures amies. Ma bouffée d'oxygène !

Mais maintenant, il est hors de question que je choisisse l'une d'entre elle, je ne peux donc ni rester avec l'une, ni avec l'autre sinon je suis certain d'avoir des reproches. Je dois rester au calme avec mes potes jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange et tirer un trait sur ma bouffée d'oxygène, misère... Je sors du restaurant et croise Ted.

- Toujours pas réconciliées ? me demande-t-il.

- M'en parle pas, c'est l'horreur. J'ai même pas dit bonjour à l'une d'entre elle, je fuis là.

Ted me sourit timidement et part rejoindre Poppy. Quant à moi je vais seul à l'entraînement, je n'ai même pas envie d'attendre Heath. Je cloue mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et ignore tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Quand je repense à ces deux égoïstes qui se font la gueule. Ce sont bien des filles, elles ne pensent qu'à leur tronche… comment je vais faire moi ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir les ignorer tous les jours ! Gamines !

Enervé par le comportement des filles je fini par remonter dans ma chambre pour ne surtout voir personne. Quelques heures plus tard mon calme est vite perturbé.

- Oh l'ange Gabriel tu ouvres ! Hurle-t-il à travers la porte, martelant cette dernière de ses poings

- Heath… dis-je en allant ouvrir.

- Oh bah merde alors, tu fais partie de la tournée ? J'ai cru qu'on t'avait laissé au QG ! ironise-t-il en entrant.

- Oh ça va, tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe.

- Oui d'ailleurs on sort dans un bar avec la petite troupe habituelle, David, Ryan, Stu… De l'alcool, de la musique cool, des filles déchaînées... tu vois le topo ?

- Ok je viens avec vous ça me changera les idées.

Je prend ma veste et suit Heath qui est déjà parti dans le couloir. Une soirée avec mes potes de la Nexus et surtout Stu... voilà de quoi me faire oublier tous mes problèmes le temps d'une nuit...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? <strong>

**A la prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures !**


	9. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! **

**Nous voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

**Et pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre ! :)**

**Enjoy *coeur***

* * *

><p>- Alors bien évidemment je l'ai suivi jusqu'au magasin. J'ai fait semblant de vouloir acheter un hideuse chemise hawaïenne. Tu me vois moi porter une chemise hawaïenne ? Toi je dis pas, mais avec ma carnation, ça le fait pas du tout ! Du coup, je regardais les casquettes, d'ailleurs, il y en avait une pas trop mal, elle t'aurait plu...<p>

Stephen n'a pas voulu fermer la bouche depuis près de trente minutes. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour l'avoir comme colocataire, et accessoirement, comme meilleur ami. Je suis à peine rentré dans notre chambre qu'il m'a sauté dessus pour me raconter sa soirée. Je viens de passer une nuit atroce, d'une parce que j'ai du supplier Heath de dormir – encore une fois – dans sa chambre, et de deux, parce qu'il ronfle comme un marteau piqueur. Et puis j'ai Paul sans cesse en tête. Mon cerveau ne veut décidément pas me laisser tranquille. J'ai son regard perdu et triste qui revient à longueur de temps. Toute cette histoire m'a torturé pendant la nuit. Si seulement je pouvais consoler Paul. Le prendre dans mes bras, le bercer, lui chuchoter des mots rassurants. Le savoir si déprimé me fend le cœur.

- Stu ? Stu ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Moui, bien sûr !

- … T'as mal dormi hein ?

- Un peu...

Stephen tapote la place juste à côté de lui sur son lit et me fait un grand sourire. De dépit et de fatigue, je m'assieds, avant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur son lit.

- Faut que j'te raconte quand même Stu !

- Stephen...

- Attends ! Attends ! Celle-là était vraiment géniale !

- …

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Stacy je crois... Je l'ai emmenée manger une glace après que tu sois parti du café...

- Moi ? Parti du café ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu m'as abandonné là-bas pour sauter sur une autre fille en chaleur !

- Okay ! Okay... lorsque je t'ai lâchement abandonné à ce café..

- Et tu me dois 7$.

- … et que je te dois 7$. Je te passe la partie inintéressante au possible sur ma technique de drague imparable.

- Ah. Ah. Ah...

- Mais cette nuit ! C'était une véritable sauvage mec ! Une tigresse ! Encore un peu et c'est elle qui me faisait grimper au rideau !

- Stephen, charmante demoiselle en mal d'amour ! Je rigole en imaginant Stephen dans une petite robe d'été.

- Très drôle ! Bon, il a fallu la virer ce matin, parce qu'elle était du genre n°3.

- Euh attends. N°3 ? Celle qui pique une crise ?

- Non ! Ça c'est la n°4 ! La n°3 ! Celle qui se colle à toi le matin et qui pense que tu vas lui apporter le petit déj au lit en lui passant la bague au doigt.

- Ah celle-là...

Stephen semble réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux plantés dans le vide. Un mince sourire s'affiche progressivement sur son visage, et j'imagine qu'il repense à sa folle partie de jambe en l'air de cette nuit. Pendant que moi, je passais la nuit à me retourner sur un canapé trop petit dans une chambre en pleins travaux.

- À un moment donné, et je peux te garantir qu'à ce moment-là, les draps étaient déjà défaits depuis longtemps, je la tenais fermement et je...

- Stephen ! Bordel ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Quoi ? Ça te choque ?

- Je... euh... c'est pas la question ! C'est ta vie sexuelle, okay ?

- Sérieux mec, t'as vraiment besoin de te faire péter la rondelle sous peu. Tu commences à ressembler à ma mère.

À ces mots, Stephen part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je suis tellement choqué et outré que je ne réagis que lorsque la porte se referme.

- Et ne critiques pas ta mère ! Elle est très sympa !

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Stephen ressort frais comme un gardon de la salle de bain, je n'ai toujours pas bougé. J'admire le plafond depuis près de 15 minutes sans ciller. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir aujourd'hui, ni de faire quelque chose de vraiment constructif.

- Alors ma petite sainte-nitouche, on sort ce soir ?

- Hum... non.

- Non ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

- Mais non idiot !

- Alors ? On fait la fiesta ce soir ?

- C'est toujours non.

- Me dis pas que tu vas rester ici à mater des films en polonais ?

- Non, je sors.

- On sort.

- Je sors.

- Sans moi ?

- Oui.

- Avec qui ?

- Heath.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'il m'a invité hier soir lorsque j'ai du passer la nuit sur son canapé parce que mon colocataire visitait les tréfonds d'une jeune donzelle.

- Rien à foutre. On sort.

- Stephen.

- …

- J'ai dit non.

- Sérieux ? Tu abandonnerais ton meilleur ami ? Ton frère ? La chair de ta chair ? Ici ?

- Tu ne te trouves pas un tantinet mélodramatique ?

- Alleeeeez quoi, Stuuuuuu ! Pitiiiié...

- J'ai déjà dit oui à Heath.

- Et je peux pas venir ?

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

- … Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire ?

- Tu as frappé Ryan parce que tu étais ivre mort.

- Ah oui. C'est gênant.

- Il t'en veut toujours. Alors non, c'est non.

- Il y aura Paul ?

- Peut-être.

- Ahah ! C'est un oui !

- Raah tu m'énerves ! J'ai dit peut-être !

- Toi et moi savons que tu fais un bien piètre menteur. Même ma mère le sait.

- Laisse ta mère en dehors de ça, ça devient une manie.

Je décide finalement de me lever et de mettre fin à cette conversation stérile. Stephen ne veut pas être seul ce soir, mais je veux sortir avec les anciens de la Nexus. J'ai besoin de sortir, de m'évader, de penser à autre chose. Et pour une fois, sans Stephen. Il boudera très certainement quelques jours avant d'oublier. Comme d'habitude.

**oOoOo**

La musique dans le bar est assourdissante et à peine rentré, c'est une vague de chaleur moite qui vient nous prendre au visage. Il est déjà tard dans la nuit, et la piste est remplie de monde. Ce ne sont que des inconnus qui se frottent les uns contre les autres, certains pour s'amuser, d'autres pour draguer. Tous ne finiront pas la nuit seuls. Heath me tire par la manche pour m'emmener à une table réservée pour nous. Je m'assied entre Heath et Ryan, tandis que le reste de la table se compose de Paul, David, Tyrone et Fred. Bryan ne vient jamais, il n'aime pas trainer avec toute la bande. Il trouve que ça nous stigmatise et nous éloigne du reste de nos collègues. Pourtant il ne dit jamais rien à Randy, Ted et Cody qui passent leur temps collés tous les trois. Peut-être que c'est une technique pour ne plus être notre ami. Je soupire bruyamment lorsque que Tyrone pose devant moi une énorme pinte.

- Oh non Stu ! Tu ne commences pas avec tes pensées déprimantes ! Bryan a refusé de venir, tant pis pour lui !

- Oui, mais ça fait toujours bizarre d'être la Nexus sans lui...

- Hey ! Vous m'aviez bien viré juste après parce que j'avais perdu un match !

- Fred ! C'était la storyline !

- Oui mais il n'empêche que « La Nexus » c'est un concept assez vague ! Il ne veut pas trainer avec nous, et bien soit, qu'il se fasse de nouveaux potes, lui et sa « stigmatisation ».

Tout le monde rit et je me sens subitement plus léger. Je suis bête, je passe mon temps à me morfondre lorsque je pourrais simplement profiter de mes amis. C'est décidé, ce soir, je m'amuse ! Je lève mon verre pour trinquer.

- À nous mes amis !

- À nous et à cette super soirée !

- À nous et aux jolies filles !

- À nous et à l'alcool !

- À nous et à la piste de danse !

- À nous et à la Nexus !

- À nous et à la biodiversité ethnique !

Paul s'empresse de saisir Heath par le cou et de le torturer sous les applaudissements de Tyrone et Fred tandis que Ryan éclate de rire et que David tente de les séparer. Les tournées s'enchaînent et l'alcool nous monte lentement à la tête. On rigole de tout et n'importe quoi. Les mecs s'en vont sur la piste de danse, se collent à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme. Je rigole de leurs pitreries. Je reste à la table, pour essayer de faire partir le vertige qui me prend. Je ne suis pas un grand habitué de l'alcool. Mes pensées ne sont plus très claires. Mais au milieu de cette piste, parmi tous ces inconnus, il n'y en a qu'un qui brille. Paul. Il danse sans se soucier de ce qui l'entoure, perdu dans ses pensées. Son corps ondule sur la musique. Sa chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir son torse recouvert de sueur. Ses yeux sont mis-clos, et possèdent cette petite lueur brumeuse qui le rend si désirable. J'ai tellement chaud ici, et Paul continue de danser si lascivement. C'est un appel à la débauche, à la luxure. J'ouvre un petit peu ma chemise, alors que mon pantalon se resserre douloureusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre de plaisir. Je perds la notion du temps à le regarder. Un choc sur la table me sort une nouvelle fois de mes pensées.

- Youhou ! Stuart ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Heath, bien sûr. Merci pour la bière.

- Tu étais encore parti.

- Pardon...

- Tu veux pas danser ?

- Tu sais très bien que je suis un terrible danseur.

- Terrible danseur ou spectateur alerte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que... tu m'avais l'air bien concentré sur la piste. Qui est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? Une jolie nana avec un décolleté plongeant ?

Heath tourne la tête en direction de la piste et tente de suivre la direction de mon regard. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans mon champ de vision.

- Oh... Oh ! Paul ? Tu matais Paul, Stu ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je sens que je commence à transpirer. Stephen a raison, je suis le pire des menteurs. Je n'ai jamais su mentir à qui que ce soit. Même quand j'étais gamin je ne faisais pas long feu devant ma mère. Impossible d'accuser le chat quand je venais de casser un vase ! Ni même de prétendre que je n'avais pas eu une punition à l'école. Une véritable passoire...

- Je... euh... je regardais cette bombe là-bas.

Faites que mon mensonge passe. Faites que mon mensonge passe.

- La blonde ? Oh putain je l'avais pas vu ! T'as l'oeil mon gars !

Mon regard tombe sur une femme blonde platine absolument vulgaire. Son visage est maquillé comme une voiture volée et ses vêtements montrent une bien trop grande partie de son corps. Cette femme est une monstruosité de la nature, mais, par miracle, elle est postée devant le mec le plus sexy de cette planète. Il faut que je sauve ma peau. Et l'unique solution est d'y aller franco. Je me lève, donnant un clin d'oeil à Heath, et me dirige vers cette couche vivante de maquillage. Instinctivement, je me fais séducteur, beau gosse, dragueur. Elle semble réceptive à mon approche. J'essaie par tous les moyens d'éviter de regarder Paul. Je ne pourrais pas jouer la comédie si je croise son regard. Je me déteste. Dans cette boîte infâme, je me colle à elle comme un mollusque, me déhanchant sur la musique. Ses mains caressent mon corps, et ses lèvres frôlent ma peau. Je sens son corps se frotter contre le mien, et cette pensée me donne la nausée.

J'ignore comment d'une soirée sympa entre potes, j'ai pu finir coller à une fille sous les yeux de Paul.

Soirée de merde.

* * *

><p>J'ai du abandonner ma Poppy dans notre chambre pour la journée. D'un baiser silencieux sur le front, je suis sorti pour me rendre à une séance de dédicace. La tête haute, je marche dans les couloirs. Attention <em>Ladies<em>, Ted DiBiase est dans la place ! Je me suis préparé de la tête aux pieds : coiffure impeccable, rasage au poil, chemise repassée au plis près, pantalon sur mesure, chaussure de marque, et mon inimitable nouveau parfum. Doux Jésus, je suis simplement parfait !

- Hey ! Mais qui je vois là ! Notre Teddy beau comme un sou neuf ! Chantonne Randy.

- Regarde notre bébé, sanglote Cody, il a grandit tellement vite.

- Arrêtez les mecs ! Vous êtes graves !

Je donne une claque sur la tête de Cody pour l'empêcher de continuer ses conneries. Randy et Cody rigolent de leur blague et me suivent dans les couloirs. Ces mecs sont mes frères. Pas de simples amis. Le genre de types pour lequel on ferait n'importe quoi. Absolument. N'importe. Quoi. Nous sommes un crew, une bande, un gang, une famille. Ces types sont des cadors. Des Grands. Mais certainement pas autant que moi...

J'arrive dans le hall de l'hôtel pour le rendez-vous convenu avec Mike et Drew et l'assistante générale, censée pour accompagner sur le lieu de la dédicace. Je suis le premier, bien évidemment... Mike n'a jamais consulté une montre de sa vie et Drew... arrivera quand il arrivera ! Je m'assied sur les larges fauteuils tandis que Randy et Cody s'affalent à mes côtés. Étrangement, Drew débarque peu de temps après, légèrement essoufflé. Le pauvre a du courir pour rien. Ça se voit qu'il ne connait pas Mike ! Drew s'assied devant nous dans les fauteuils.

- Drew...

- Oui ?

- Tu as une barrette « Hello Kitty » dans les cheveux, dis-je.

- Non pas que ça ne t'aille pas ! Plaisante Randy.

- Oh ! Merci de me le dire ! Répond Drew en enlevant ladite barrette de ses cheveux. Ma petite nièce me l'a offerte et elle veut que je la porte dès que l'on se parle sur Twitcam ! J'ai oublié de l'enlever.

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit, marmonne Cody à mon oreille.

L'assistante générale arrive dix minutes plus tard. Elle nous explique brièvement le planning de la matinée : arrivée au Barnes and Nobles vers 10h, puis dédicaces, prises de photos, le train-train quotidien ! Stacy décide d'aller boire un café en attendant que Mike accepte de ramener son royal arrière-train ici. Le silence s'installe tandis que Cody entre dans ses pensées. J'adore ce moment, ça veut dire que Cody est en train de nous monter un plan d'enfer pour emmerder quelqu'un à la WWE.

- Les mecs ? Entame Cody.

- Dis nous tout p'tit génie !

- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où on a enfermé Glenn avec Izzie/Travis, la call-girl transsexuelle thaïlandaise ? Demande Cody

- Oh Dieu ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Ça explique toujours pas d'où tu la connaissais ! Réplique Randy.

- J'vous l'ai dit, cette partie est trop embarrassante pour ma famille... mais c'est une chic fille !

- C'est quoi ton plan Cortex ? Réclamais-je

- C'était vous alors ! S'exclame Drew. Les mecs, vous êtes mes héros.

- J'te signe un autographe quand tu veux Kitty. Mon plan les mecs, c'est d'emmener Mark au Kharma, nous dit Cody avec un air mystérieux.

- Au Kharma ? C'est quoi encore cet endroit chelou ? Demandais-je

- Un club que mon frère connait ! Réplique Cody d'un geste évasif de la main. Ils sont spécialisés dans le SM, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Cody, parfois, tu me fais peur... commence Randy.

- … mais ça déchire sa race mon pote ! Terminais-je.

Nous laissons de côté notre nouveau plan sous le regard médusé de Drew lorsque Mike arrive enfin dans le hall. Ce type est d'un narcissicisme ! À peine un pied posé dans la salle qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se regarder dans les miroirs. Je soupire bruyamment.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ted. Randy. Cody. Drew.

- 'Lut.

- Salut.

- Bonjour Mike !

- Mouais, 'lut, boudais-je.

**oOoOo**

La séance de dédicace va bientôt commencer. Je vérifie ma coiffure une dernière fois avant d'entrer en piste. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'ils sont venus voir. C'est moi qu'ils sont venus acclamer et prendre en photo. Il faut que je sois encore plus parfait que d'habitude. Je dois briller, leur en mettre plein la vue. Je prends place sur la grande table, assis entre Drew et Mike. Je vérifie mes stylos et ma pile de photos.

Et c'est parti.

Une foule déferle sur nous en quelques secondes. Ces gens sont des vrais passionnés, des fans. J'adore cette sensation euphorique lorsque les gens nous entourent de leur joie. Ils sont si contents que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de leur rendre cette passion au maximum. C'est certainement pour ça que je fais si souvent les dédicaces. Et parce que le public m'adore. J'enchaine les autographes et les photos pour faire passer un maximum de personnes. Drew à mes côtés a ce sourire niais qui le caractérise tant. La première chose qui me vient en tête quand je le vois c'est : « Bien heureux les simples d'esprit ». Ça doit résumer à peu près tout. Pauvre petit. Mike signe rapidement aussi ses photos. Il a toujours voulu faire comme moi. Ce fou est persuadé qu'il est une sorte de moi amélioré. Plus beau, plus intelligent, plus populaire. Foutaises !

- Ahum. Toussote Drew dans mon oreille. Ted ?

- Pas maintenant Drew.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter les bavardages futiles de Drew. Je dois répondre à la demande croissante de mon public. De tous mes _Posse_ venus me voir en masse ! Il veut me parler ? Qu'il le fasse après bon Dieu ! On vit H24 ensembles ! Je signe photo sur photo tout en souriant et posant pour ceux qui ont un appareil. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le temps de taper la causette ?

- Ted, m'interrompt-il encore, Ted...

- J'ai dit pas maintenant Drew ! Je suis occupé là, ça ne se voit pas ? Le coupais-je.

- Mais Ted, insiste-t-il.

- Sérieusement Drew ! M'exaspérais-je. Ça ne peut pas attendre encore une heure ?

- Bah...

Je soupire bruyamment et me tourne pour continuer de signer mes photos. Une charmante petite fille en compagnie de sa mère est postée devant moi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle est impressionnée ! Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire en attendant qu'elle s'écarte pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. La personne suivante m'adresse elle aussi un regard perdu quand je lui tends sa photo dédicacée. Une étrange impression me saisit mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec cet air choqué ? J'entends à ma gauche Mike se mettre à éclater de rire subitement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Narcisse tout d'un coup ? Ses yeux sont innondés de larme et il semble presque s'étouffer par un manque visible d'air.

- J'en... j'en peux plus ! Suffoque-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire Mike ?

- Ted... recommence Drew.

- C'est... c'est... bégaie-t-il avant de recommencer à rire.

- Tu comptes arriver à sortir une phrase complète avant la fin de la soirée ? Lui lançais-je, acerbe.

- Vraiment Ted... couine Drew dans mon oreille.

- Et dire que tu ne vois rien ! Dit Mike en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Voir quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

- Ted ! Bon Dieu ! Tes photos ! Hurle Drew.

Mon regard s'agrandit devant l'horreur qui s'étend devant moi. Que dis-je, l'Apocalypse ! Où sont passées mes photos classiques ? Celles où je pose sagement sur un tabouret en souriant ? Celles qui étaient posées sur mon tas habituel ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination ? Cette... cette photo devrait brûler en Enfer ! Comment a-t-il osé faire ce stupide montage ! Moi en cow-boy, dans les bras d'un illustre inconnu moustachu ! Que Mike rotisse pour l'éternité ! Je me lève bruyamment de ma chaise tandis que Stacy court vers moi pour retirer ces horreurs. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air.

La porte claque dans mon dos. J'inspire de larges bouffées d'air. J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui tambourine dans la poitrine. Comment cet avorton a-t-il osé faire _ça_ ? Je desserre les poings et tente de faire descendre ma colère. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse ça aux pires moments. Qu'il me ridiculise. Qu'il m'humilie. J'ai au moins la délicatesse de lui rendre l'appareil devant les collègues, pas devant les fans. De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi maintenant ? Parfois je me déteste pour avoir initié ce petit jeu stupide. Oser attaquer la seule personne qui prend un plaisir malsain à vous jouer des tours encore plus cruels est complètement suicidaire. Et pourtant... je l'ai fait. Que ce pot de peinture sur la tête de Mike sortant des douches me maudisse ! Ce n'était même pas mon idée à la base ! Il faut toujours qu'il prouve qu'il est meilleur que moi, qu'il est plus ingénieux, plus tordu, plus marrant ! Personne n'est plus marrant que moi !

- Ted... ça va ?

Je tourne le visage en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Drew qui me sourit avec cet air de pitié que je déteste.

- Ça va comme un type qui vient de se faire humilier devant des centaines de fans. J'ai la patate.

- Je suis désolé, me répond-t-il avant de repartir silencieusement.

Il ne faut même pas cinq minutes pour que l'on vienne me déranger à nouveau.

- Alors, alors... on a apprécié ma vengeance ?

- C'est déloyal de faire ça ici. Devant tout le monde.

- Je te rappelle que me filmer en train d'hurler comme une fille à cause d'une araignée en plastique et le poster sur Youtube était déloyal, me contre Mike. Tu détestes perdre, c'est ton égo qui parle.

- T'es un connard... mais t'as du talent. Pas aussi tordu que Cody, mais y a du progrès.

Mike me tape le dos avant de partir les mains dans les poches. J'ai peut-être perdu la bataille, mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre.

Oh que non.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous ait plu !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :) **

**Merci pour la visite ! **

**Et à la prochaine !**


End file.
